Union against the Devils
by TheKittenKait
Summary: Seven years have passed since the warriors were in the Digital World, and new and old fiends are appearing again. With a new friend the Legendary Warriors have to work with the Choosen to fight the enemys and to save both, the Digitial and the Human World. (Sorry my summarys suck so just read :D) Ratet T for swearing and battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):**

_Okay, I am a huge Digimon-Freak and I swear I read every single Fanfiction about the Frontier gang, so I decided to try to write one too :)  
It's a Crossover of season 02 and 04.__  
I guess that I will imply some pairings but I don't think that I'll focus on them. To the pairings themself... well I won't tell you, so you can search for hints :D  
*cough* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story :)  
_

_And like always English is not my first language so be nice :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters besides the one that I created. (Oh did I mention I'll make an OC? No? well now you know :D)  
_

* * *

In the depths of the Continent of Darkness , hidden in the darkest place of the whole world there was a castle, built in black stones. Dingy and with hundreds of corridors and halls. No sign of live was seen and even the creatures of the Darkness avoided this place.  
Through these dark and empty halls flitted a figure, clothed in a white cloak and with his white hat covering his eyes, sweating and desperately trying to get his breathing under control.  
Heading straight to his destination the witch-Digimon tried to stay in the shadows the whole way.  
When he heard voices in one of the main halls he stopped abruptly and hid deeper in the shadow of a pillar.

"Daemon, Lucemon! We waited long enough; now just tell us why we came the long way."  
The person in the white cloak risked a glimpse in the hall. He shuddered when he saw the seven forms which were gathered in the middle of the dark room. One of them was a woman in a purple and black dress. The black hair decorated with a golden crone-like hair ornament. She was the one who had spoken.  
"It hurts to admit it, but Lilithmon is right! We don't have to follow your orders! You two are lucky that we actually came!", a large person, dressed in a black full bodysuit and with his face covered with a purple mask, said while he made a gesture, attempted to show that he spoke for the others too. The 'others' were a large red crocodile, an old man with a long and white beard; dressed in a large black cloak, and a rather cute but obviously demon-like figure which was sleeping.

One of the remaining figures snickered.  
The witch-Digimon's eyes went large and cold sweat formed on his forehead when he saw the two persons who had gathered the five demons in this godless place.  
One of them was a little kid. He was dressed in a white toga and had multiple wings. The other was a figure who was completely covered in a red cloak; only two black wings were visible.  
The little angel finally spoke, "Beelzemon, we are really thankful that all of you came to support us."  
The old man with the white beard laughed dryly. "Lucemon, we don't even know your plan. You shouldn't be so confident that we will cooperate with you. Why should we?"  
Lucemon smirked evilly but the figure in the red cloak spoke. "That's easy Barbamon. Because we will give you what you want the most: the control over the Digital World."  
After a few seconds of silence, Lilithmon let out a high laugh. "Of Course! And what are we supposed to do, if we accept this offer?"  
The angel raised his arm and smiled. "Easy. You will help us to kill the Chosen Children."  
Then he snickered. "And then I will get my revenge on these warriors."  
The Digimon in the shadows gasped and fled in panic when he heard the words.

* * *

"That what they said, Lord Seraphimon".  
The white dressed witch-Digimon kneed in front of an angel in a blue armor.  
"Sorcerymon, my loyal friend, you truly made a great job. But these are bad news." Seraphimon turned away from Sorcerymon and faced two other Digimon. One who looked a bit like a huge white rabbit, and another angel. A female; dressed in a blue armor.  
"The situation is worse than we expected Cherubimon, Ophanimon. Not only that Lucemon and Daemon were revived, they gathered the other Demon Lords too."  
"And they want to kill the Chosen Children.", added Ophanimon.  
Cherubimon, the rabbit-like beast-Digimon, frowned. "Where is the problem? The Chosen have great powers. They should be capable to defeat them. And the Warriors killed Lucemon once and will do it again."  
"No… The Chosen Children are weaker then ever. They will be no match."  
Seraphimon glanced at a crystal door. Ophanimon followed his look. "You think we should send them to help the Chosen, Seraphimon?"  
The angel sighed. "I think we don't have any choice. Neither the Chosen nor the Warriors are a match against the five demon lords alone. They'll have to help each other."

* * *

Takuya sighed as he walked out of the house, shielding his eyes with one arm from the sun. With a look at his clock he realized that he was awful late for their meeting. "SHIT", he cursed and ran down the street, "Koji's gonna murder me!"

"Takuya is awful late.", J.P. stated.  
"Koji's gonna murder him.", Tommy added quietly, hoping that the said boy didn't hear him. However, the girl beside him didn't fail to hear the comment. She laughed nervously, "Anyway! Tommy, we haven't seen each other so long! You have grown! And where is your hat?!"  
The boy chuckled. "Zoe, you visited us only a few months ago".  
But he couldn't deny that everybody sure had changed. J.P was still broad but he had lost weight, his stature was broad from nature. He wasn't wearing his jumpsuit too. Instead he wore a blue sweater with a lighting on the front.  
Zoe was clothed in a pink long- sleeved shirt and white shorts. A bright pink butterfly-clip decorated her long blond hair.  
Tommy turned his head to get a better look on the twins. Koji had still refused to cut his hair, but his bandana didn't cover his head anymore. Instead of his dark blue jacket, he was clothed in a light-blue one and his once yellow T-Shirt was replaced by a white one.  
Koichi wore a black and simple sweater with white pants.  
Tommy himself had changed too. The white T-shirt had stayed but his pants were blue and the huge orange hat was replaced by an orange cap.

The boy was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Koji mutter something like 'I won't kill him.'  
J.P sweatdropped and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Zoe.  
"Look, there he comes! No need to worry."  
Tommy looked at the boy who ran over the field. He wore a red jacket and a green shirt. His pants were black and his green hat was replaced by a knitted hat. Yes, Tommy had to admit, they all had changed.  
A few inches away from the former warriors Takuya suddenly tripped and fell.  
Correction. Not ALL of them had changed, Takuya was still his dumb self.  
"Awwww God, why does that always happen to me?", Takuya cried as he wiped the dirt of his clothes. "Ah, hey guys." He waved at his friends with a nervous smile.

"You are late.", Koji stated coldly. Then he smirked, "Like always".  
"Yeesh, happy to see you too, buddy." Takuya replied with a fake pout.  
The raven haired boy rolled his eyes in mild annoyance and opened his mouth to respond when Zoe interrupted the 'conversation' before things could get worse, by smacking Takuya over his head.  
"Takuya, you are now 17 years old. You should know how important it is to be on time. Especially if we haven't seen each other for six years."  
Takuya sighed in defeat and looked at his friends. It was true. He hadn't seen them for six years now. A year after their journey in the Digital World they got separated again.  
Koji and Koichi had visited a school in America; Zoe had moved back to Italy; J.P had moved away too.  
Tommy had been the only one who had been able to meet with Takuya over the years.  
Of course the warriors had kept contact, but it hadn't been the same.

"So… that's all I get?", Takuya asked in the silence.  
Zoe lifted an eyebrow in question while Koji shared a confused glance with Koichi.  
"What?", J.P asked finally. Takuya sighed. "We haven't seen each other for six years and all I get is a 'You are late' and a punch?"  
An odd silence followed his words until Zoe burst into laughter. "What do you expect, a group hug? Okay come on everybody, Takuya wants a hug!"  
"Ah, that was bothering you. Okay, no problem with that!" Laughing, J.P walked over to Takuya and pulled him into a hug.  
Tommy and Zoe grinned and joined the hug. "Uhrg, no that's not… Oh god J.P you are crushing me!", Takuya coughed with a desperate look on his face.  
Koichi giggled while Koji gave them an odd look.  
"Why are we friends again?"  
"Aw, come on Koji, I know you wanna hug Takuya too", Zoe said and reached out to pull Koji in the hug.  
"What?! Zoe, don't you dare- Urg, lemme go! Koichi help MEE!"  
Adressed boy laid on the ground laughing and holding his stomach, while Koji desperately tried to escape Zoe's grip.  
But, damn, this girl was strong and so Koji joined unwilling a light blue-faced Takuya in J.P's arms.  
"J.P! Enough! Let me go at once! People are looking!"  
Koji struggled to get free while Takuya seemed to have lost every sign of live.  
"Oy J.P, I think Takuya is dead."  
After a few seconds the former warrior of thunder released the two boys.  
"Yeesh, thanks Koichi for your help."Koji said accusingly.  
The elder twin still tried to catch his breath. "You should have seen you face-", and with that he started laughing again.  
"Stop laughing! That's not funny!"  
Takuya smiled at Koji's outburst. Yeah, it sure was good to see them again. He stood up and grinned widely at them.  
"So, you guys are ready to start school together?"  
Tommy gave him thumbs up"Of course! School can't be so bad if we are together!"  
Takuya smirked and nodded. Things could only be awesome if they were together.

* * *

Takuya groaned. How could he been so wrong? It was his first class, the first twenty minutes and school was horrible! He hit his head on the table before risking a glance towards Koji who sat beside him. He had rested his head in his palm and scribbled something in his notebook. To Takuyas other side sat an old friend of him, Tai Yagami. He seemed to be interested in the speech of the teacher. With a sigh and nothing else to do Takuya tried to focus on the monotonously voice of the teacher but his eyes started to close and his mind drifted slowly away.

When Takuya opened his eyes again he found himself in a town.  
An oddly familiar town.  
The houses were in a light metal and flames were all over the place.  
The teen gasped.  
Of course, this was the Flame Terminal, the place where he had digivolved the first time.  
"But why…. How…"  
Takuyas stuttering was interrupted when a figure approached him through the flames. He wore an orange armor and had a yellow mane.  
"Agunimon!" Takuya yelled in surprise and ran to his friend. "What is going on? One moment ago I was in school and now… now I am in the Digiworld!?" Agunimon raised his hand to stop Takuya from asking more questions.  
"Listen my human friend. I don't have much time. You need to know that our worlds are in danger again. We need your help once again. Lucemon was revived" Takuya gasped. "But how is that possible? We kill-",  
Agunimon interrupted Takuya again. "He was revived. And he gathered the other demon lords too. They want to kill the Chosen Children. And you too, the reincarnations of the warriors."  
"Agunimon, what the heck are you talking about? Who are the demon lords? And who are the Chosen Children? I don't underst- AGUNIMON!"  
The Digimon was developed in a bright red and fainted slowly.  
"Warriors… find the Chosen…"  
And with that he was gone.

"AGUNIMON! DON'T LEAVE!"  
Takuya screamed and opened his eyes in shock. Just to find himself in a classroom with two dozen eyes focused on him.  
He turned his head in confusion and saw Koji looking at him with wide open eyes.  
"Mr. Kanbara, you want to explain why you interrupted my class?" Takuya turned his head rapidly to the voice. The teacher watched him expectant when he didn't answer. Cold sweat formed on Takuyas skin and he gulped.  
"S-sorry, I kinda fell asleep and dreamed…"  
"No sleeping in my class!", the teacher said angrily but turned away to write something on the blackboard.  
The warrior of fire sighed in relief and relaxed. But his mind was restless and he repeated Agunimons words all over in his head.  
Koji turned away confused and worried, deciding to ask Takuya later what had happened.  
Both warriors didn't notice the odd and shocked look Tai gave Takuya.

**(A/N)_:_**

_So what do you think? Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)  
I hope that I'll update every week on saturday or so, but please forgive me if I won't make it always...  
To our warriors new clothing... well, I wanted to draw all of them but I only made Takuya and Koji until now... It's a drag to draw them with the mouse, really ^^  
If you want to see them check my deviantArt profile (same name just without the 'The' :D ). I hope that I'll upload the others too :)  
Soooo I guess thats all...  
See ya guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey there :)  
So this is the second chapter of my Digimon story *Yay made it in time :3*  
I'd like to mention something: I read my first chapter again to look if there were any errors with the content like... well the age or so,  
and I saw that there is really an error. You see since I am from germany I watched Digimon in german and in the german version Takuya is ten, Koji eleven and so on. So after seven years, Takuya is seventeen. ^^ Same with 'Warrior of Fire'. (But I guess 'warrior of flame' sounds cooler so I'll use this now :D)  
And thanks to NatNicole that she mentioned there are mistakes :) (I tried to fix them but I don't think I did a good job ^^'' English is not my best subject but I'll do my best!)_  
_So that's all. I bored you long enough so here is the chapter :)_ Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: ****Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

After his lesson Tai made his way to his friends and told them about the incident. When he finished nobody said a word. Kari broke the silence finally.  
"So….? That's a funny story you told us but you know, you said it was important. You literally dragged TK and me away from our project –partner."  
TK nodded in agreement.  
The older boy was shocked and disappointed. His own little sister didn't get the reason why he was worried.  
"I think he is concerned because of the name 'Agunimon'."  
Tai nodded gratefully towards Ken. This boy was called a genius for a reason.  
Matt made a sound of realization, then he frowned. "Don't you think that this is a little bit far-fetched?"  
"Why? You have to admit that it sounds alike."  
Tai opened his mouth to add something to Codys comment but was cut off by Davis.  
"What the heck are you talking about?! I don't get it at all!"  
Yolei smacked his head. "You are really dumb, aren't you? He is referring to the Digimon!"  
"Oh." The boy's face lightened up,"Oohh."  
TK sighed "Man, how dense are you?"  
Davis glared at him but didn't answer.  
"Anyway", Matt started,"I don't think that this 'Agunimon' is a Digimon."  
"I think Matt is right", said and Izzy closed his laptop. "I checked the name and didn't find any information. Besides, why should Takuya know about the Digimon? And the only ones who can open the gate to the Digiworld is the second generation of the chosen."  
Tai thought a moment. Then he nodded slowly. "Yeah, you are probably right. I guess I was somehow really paranoid."  
He laughed about his own stupidity.  
What had he been thinking? Takuya and the Digimon, that was just ridiculous.

* * *

Sora hadn't said a word about this 'Agunimon-issue'.  
She didn't know Takuya very well, had only talked a few times to him since he was a friend of Tai, and to say the truth, she was concerned about the name 'Agunimon'.  
It really sounded like a Digimon.  
But on the other side, why would Takuya know about them? And they really couldn't just go to him and ask if he knew the Digimon. So she had decided to keep silent and to observe.  
Sora had to admit that Matt and Izzy had a point.  
Sora sighed and looked around.  
She was now in her English class and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
When she saw three persons at the door her eyes went wide. One of them was the boy who was the main topic in her head at the moment.

Takuya talked to two raven-haired boys.  
Sora could one of them easily recognize as Koji Minamoto. The other one was unfamiliar to her, but he looked nearly exactly like Koji, so she concluded that it was his older twin, Koichi.  
Sora didn't know much about these two either.  
The only thing she knew about Koichi was that he was Kojis twin and that he had went to a different school.  
Koji had been in the same grade like Sora herself but not in the same class.  
He had been quite notorious; an absolute lone-wolf, have had no friends and never talked to anyone.  
Then just one day he had been close friends with Takuya and three other persons.  
A girl, she had been in their grade too, a boy who had been a year older than them and a little kid. Just from one day to another he had changed extremely. Not only that he have had friends, he had been friendly to the others too.  
Then after a year Koji, the girl and the older boy were gone; Sora assumed that they had moved away.  
After that Takuya and Tai had become close friends, she would even say best friends, if there wouldn't be Matt.

That had been even before their adventure in the Digiworld. Not to mention the second generation.

Sora watched the three boys talking.  
Koichi had a worried look on his face, while Koji frowned lightly. After a few words Takuya waved a goodbye and the twins entered the classroom.  
"You think we shouldn't take it serious?"  
Now when they were closer, Sora could hear what they were talking about.  
"That's not what I meant Nii-san". The two boys went to a random table.  
Coincidentally it was Soras. She praised her luck silently and continued to eardrop.  
They were friends with Takuya, so they should know something about the dream, right?  
Sora had to concentrate on the voices of the twins, because they had lowered their voices; just like they didn't want somebody to listen.  
"What I meant is …. why now?", Sora heard Kojis quite voice, "I mean why after seven years?"  
"But it's possible, right? He said something about danger." Koichi was even quieter, "What could it be besides a message?"  
"It could be a dream", Koji stated, "Come on Koichi, it doesn't even make sense. What was he talking about? Danger, okay, but these Chosen? Please who could that be? And demons-", Sora gasped lightly.  
Chosen! And a message! They were talking about the dream, weren't they? Maybe Tai hadn't been so wrong.  
"I don't think we should take this easy and forget about it Koji."  
"Me neither, but I think we shouldn't get our hopes of seeing them again too high. Maybe it just was a weird dream."  
After that there was silence. Koichi didn't answer and when Sora turned her head to see what had happened, they both had a sad expression on their faces. Koichi finally opened his mouth. "Anyway…, you think you have time to visit mum today?"  
Koji smiled in response"Of course Nii-san, what a question."  
Realizing that the topic 'Takuyas dream' was dismissed, Sora turned away and tried to concentrate on the lesson.  
She'll have to talk to the others later.

* * *

When Koji and Koichi had met the others after class they had discussed the "Dream-Issue" and had decided that they should take it serious, but if all the other former warriors wouldn't get some sort of a message, then it had been probably just a weird dream.  
After school Koji had headed with Koichi to their mother.  
It was always refreshing to spent time with his twin and his real mother; even if he had accepted his stepmother it was still different with their real mum. Over the day Koji had forgotten about the "Dream-issue", but now, when he laid in bed and was about to fall asleep he remembered and couldn't help beeing worried.  
Of course he wanted to see their friends again, he couldn't even describe how much he had missed, and still missed Bokomon and Neemon, knowing that the other warriors felt the same, but now he truly wished that Takuya's dream was really just a dream.  
After all Agunimon had said that Lucemon was back, and that frightened him.  
He wasn't afraid of Lucemon himself; they had beaten him once and would be able to do it a second time too, but last time Koichi had been killed, and that wasn't something he wanted to happen again; even if he had been revived by Ophanimon.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't change it anyway and that he needed sleep.

* * *

Koji cursed when he left the house.  
He hadn't slept well.  
Even if he wasn't sure if he had dreamt of Lobomon or if he just had a weird, cloudy dream about something wolf-like, he had overslept and was late.  
So he had to skip breakfast to get in school in time to talk to his friends. When he arrived at the gates he slowed down and risked a glance at his clock.  
Alright, he wasn't that late. Well at least not 'Takuya-late'.

Koji made his way to their regular meeting-point, happy that this area of the campus was always kind of abandoned so that he could enjoy the silence of the morning with the sounds of birds, when he heard a sound.  
He stopped in his track and if would've been a dog you would've seen his ears twitching.  
Of course there were many sounds (like the birds) but this sound didn't really fit in.  
When Koji didn't hear it again he shrugged and continued walking. Probably just his imagination.  
But when he got nearer to a girl who sat on a bench he heard the sound again.  
He narrowed his eyes. The sound… sounded like a sob. Koji noticed a shiver that went through the girl.  
Suddenly it dawned on him.  
She was… crying?  
He gasped in shock and his chest tightened.  
Despite his cold behavior and that he surly never cried he couldn't stand it if another person cried.  
Standing still he considered what he should do.  
He could just continue walking; acting like he didn't notice anything, but he couldn't let a crying girl all alone on a bench, right?  
So Koji took a deep breath and made his way to the girl.  
Blame his friends for making him so tenderhearted!  
_'Come on you fought against huge Digimon; this is a piece of cake. Just talk to her'_, the boy repeated like a mantra all over in his head until he reached the girl.

"H-hello?"  
The girl looked abruptly up when Koji spoke, revealing her flushed face. Her right eye was still hidden by her blonde hair, while the other one had a dark blue color.  
She didn't answer, just looked at him shocked with her teary eye. Koji cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Y-you're okay?"  
He groaned inwardly _'Way to go Minamoto!'  
_The girl lowered her head and nodded lightly.  
"Because you were – ", she nodded again and wiped her eyes quickly.  
Koji coughed again. "Good… I'm Koj-"  
"You don't have to stay here."  
Koji leaned a bit forward to understand what the girl had said. "H-huh?"  
"I guess you have better things to do so…", she mumbled, eyes fixed at the floor.  
Koji blinked surprised and confused. "Uhm, okay… see ya, I guess?" She nodded again. Slowly the boy turned away and walked away towards the place where he should meet the other warriors.  
But when he arrived he found the place empty.  
_'Great, I lost too much time_'  
Koji sighed and went back to the school-building; when he passed the bench the girl was gone.

* * *

_**(A/N):**_

_So, that was the chapter for today :)  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N):**__  
Hey ho guys :) Here's the thrid chapter of my Story.  
I am surpised that I made it in time, but I made it; that's the important thing, right? :D  
Okay *cough* enjoy the chapter_ :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own the characters of Digimon.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining brightly and the birds chirped. Tai smiled as he walked down the road to school. Even though he knew he was late and that Matt would get at him again, he walked slowly, savoring every second of this morning. When he saw the entrance of the school he started to think of an excuse for his lateness. Tai ran the rest of the way to make it look like he ran the whole way. To calm his friends he decided that he had had to stop at the lists; even though he didn't even had to pass them. But it didn't matter in the end. When Tai approached his friends, waving with his hand to greet them, he realized that something was strange. No, it wasn't the fact that Joe was there with the others despite the fact that he didn't go to this school anymore, and it wasn't the fact that Davis didn't keep jumping around and being his usual energetic self either. It was simply the fact that a familiar dinosaur waved back at him. Tai gaped at them and jogged the rest of the way. When he looked around he saw that every Digipartner was present. "Hello Tai!" greeted him Agumon less happily than normal. "Agumon! What are you all doing here? What happened?!",Tai asked as he looked around. He saw Izzy tipping franticly on his laptop. Joe looked over his shoulder and Gomamon stood beside him, looking rather afraid. When Tai looked at the others he saw that everybody had a serious or confused expression on their faces. Matt answered him finally. "We got an emergency call from the Digiworld, so we gathered everyone", he pointed at Joe," Izzy opened the gate and everybody came through. When all of the Digimon were gathered here the portal suddenly closed and now Izzy can't open it anymore." Tai looked thoughtfully at the laptop, then at the Digimon. Suddenly Matt turned to Gabumon. "Now that I mention it: What wanted you anyway?" "That's why it is so horrible!" Gomamon cried. He had heard Matt's question and approached them with wide open eyes. Joe left Izzy's side and went to Gomamon and patted his head reassuring. "Calm down Gomamon. Yelling won't help us." The Digimon turned to his Partner. "BUT IT IS HORRIBLE! We came here to tell you that the Digital World is in danger again, that Digimon are being killed again, and that we need your help AGAIN! We wanted to ask you to come with us and fight again, but NOW we can't even get back!" Now everybody looked at Gomamon. Even Izzy had stopped his tipping. "W-what?" TK finally managed to ask. "The Digiworld is in danger again?" Patamon rose from TK's shoulder in the air "Yeah. We don't know exactly what is happening but there are appearing evil Digimon again. They are strong and they enslave the Digimon. We couldn't get contact to Gennai, so we decided to ask for your help… It's just like Gomamon said." The Digidestined looked at each other worriedly. Of course they would help, but the portal had to work first. Izzy started tipping again, grimmer than before. They looked all at him, but he didn't realize that. He continued tipping like a maniac. After a few seconds he sighed. Cody went to him. "Had any luck?" Izzy shook his head. "I am sorry but it's just like the portal was never opened. I tried every possibility to open it, but it's impossible." "What?! Izzy you have to do something! Our friends are in danger!" Joe put an arm around Gomamon, covering his mouth in the process. Izzy looked apologetic at the Digimon. "I am really sorry, but there is nothing I am able to do in the moment. I'll try it at home again and I'll try to contact Gennai." Tai nodded and patted Agumon on his head. "Anyway, we have to find a hiding place for you guys." "Why that? We always stayed with Davis and the others when we were in the human world." Demiveemon said while he tugged at Davis' sleeve. Sora laughed "That may work with you because you are so small, but I think Agumon and Biyomon are too big to stay unnoticed." "We can dedigivolve too", Gabumon stated, "Then it wouldn't be a problem, right?" The Chosen stared at them until Matt started laughing. "Right." "What am I gonna do?" Palmon asked quietly. "Mimi is not here." "Ah, right", Joe said and kneeled down next to Palmon, "Mimi will be here tomorrow or so. We called her, but it still takes time to come from America. You can stay with Sora and Biyomon. Mimi's gonna stay there too." Palmon nodded and went towards Sora. "So, guys let's go!" Agumon said and the Digimon dedigivolved. "You have to wait till we finish school. It'll be suspicious if you go alone. After all you are supposed to be stuffed animals." Kari patted Gatomon on the head while Davis shoved Demiveemon rather rudely in the bushes. "See ya buddy. I'll bring you something to eat in the break." Then he waved a goodbye and ran towards the school building. "Chocolate! I want chocolate!", was the answer that sounded out of the bushes. The other Digimon followed Demiveemon in the bushes. But Tai didn't miss the worried look on Koromons face. "Don't worry Koromon. We will find a way to go to the Digiworld." Koromon smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah you are right Tai." The boy smiled back and took his leave too. Of course they would find a way. The always found a way.

* * *

Koji sighed when he walked to his first subject. The day had started worse and it didn't stop. He had math in his first course; he hated math. The boy had hoped to meet his friends before school and ask them if one of them had math with him, but since he had missed them this morning he hadn't any clue. When Koji entered the room he scanned the area for a familiar face but found none. He sighed again and sat at the first table he passed. When he looked around and got a glimpse at his neighbor he gasped. "Hey it's you!" The blonde girl twitched and turned to him shocked. Koji looked at the half-covered face and grinned awkwardly. "U-uhm… hi, Koji, remember? We met this morning when you were-", he coughed, "hi." The girl looked at the floor and nodded lightly. "H-hi." Koji eyed her warily. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk, so he turned away and waited for the teacher to arrive. When the teacher finally entered the room he greeted them but didn't wait for the class to answer. He started to write formulas at the blackboard. Formulas Koji never had seen before. Simultaneously the teacher started to talk about Xs and Ys, slope of curves and some other stuff the warrior of light didn't understand. With the corner of his eyes he noted that the girl beside him wrote all the formulas down and made notes next to them. She seemed to understand all of it. After a short discussion in his head Koji decided to talk to the girl, hoping that she maybe would help him. "So… what's your name?" he started warily. The girl twitched again; obviously she hadn't expected him to talk. She stopped writing and played with the pen. "Sukai.**(1)**" Koji waited for her to continue but she didn't. "So… you are good in math?" he asked, getting straight to the point. She made a vague gesture with her head. "I guess that means yes…" Koji sighed and pointed at the formulas in her notebook. Sukai watched him from the corner of her eyes and nodded again. The loud voice of their teacher interrupted their 'conversation'. "Now, solve this problem. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll collect the results." Now it was Kojis time to flinch. He stared at the formula the teacher pointed at and groaned inwardly. He had absolutely no idea how to solve it. There were just too many Xs and Ys and exponents. Next to him Sukai started to write and Koji watched in awe how she wrote number for number and character for character. He didn't even recognize some of the characters, while she didn't even stop to think about her next step. When he saw that she was finished tipped her at her arm. "How are you able to solve this? I don't even get the beginning." She looked at him, a faint blush on her face. Then she looked at the floor again and shoved her notebook towards Koji so that he could copy her results. He looked at her surprised but muttered thanks and copied the numbers. When he wrote the last number, he saw a few paintings in the right corner of the notebook. One of them was an angel with long blonde hair and a sword, the other was the face of a woman. The others were small and he couldn't really define them. Koji tipped at the paintings and turned his head to Sukai. "You drew that?" She nodded again. Finally finding a topic to talk, he opened his own notebook. "I draw sometimes too." He showed her a few scribbled drawings of his friends." Sukai leaned over to get a better look on them. Shyly she pointed at a drawing of a yellow rabbit-like creature with red pants. "W-what's that?" Koji looked at his drawing of Neemon and couldn't help smiling. "Just a weird creature. His name is Neemon." After he had spoken the words he bit his tongue and groaned inwardly. Why should the creature have a name? But Sukai didn't ask about the name or Neemon, instead she pointed at the drawing of the other warriors. "Are they your friends?" Koji nodded again. "Yeah." She cracked a small smile and leaned back again. When she went mute and said nothing anymore he pointed at her picture of the woman. "So, who's that?" The smile disappeared and a sad look crept on Sukais face. "That's my mother. At least that's her ten years ago." Koji knew what that meant, after all he had said the same thing sometimes too if somebody had asked him about the picture on his desk, and he felt like he should drop the subject, but he couldn't help it. "What happened?" Sukai shrugged and looked out of the window. "She died", she answered quietly. Koji nodded even though she couldn't see it. "So you live with your father?" he asked trying to change the subject. Apparently it didn't work. Sukai didn't answer and looked down at her notebook again; started to draw something. After a few seconds Koji could indentify it as a heart with a cross. "No…", she answered finally. "He died…too. I live with my aunt and cousin." Koji looked down. "I am sorry." After all he knew how it felt to lose a mother, but he couldn't imagine the pain if you lose both, your father and mother. Sukai shook her head slowly. "No, it's not that bad. I am grateful that I am allowed to live with them. Even though my cousin is the devil." Sukai chuckled quietly. "How ironic. After all MY surname is Akuma** (2)**…" she muttered. Koji glanced at her from the corner of his eye while debating if he should tell her about his twin and mother. He didn't feel like it, after all this was really personal, but she had told him about her parents, right? And he felt bad because he had asked her about this matter, even though he knew what happened. So he decided that it wouldn't harm to tell her. "You know, until I met Koichi, my older twin, I thought my mother was dead too. But he told me that she was still alive and that he lived with her. And that my dad had lied to me all the time." Sukai smiled lightly at him. "How did you meet your twin?" Koji opened his mouth to response but closed it again. How was he supposed to answer that? _You see, we met in another world when he fought against us. But we saved him and now he isn't evil anymore. _That was definitely the right choice! "I and my friends met him on a journey…" Koji vague replied. Sukais face lightened up a bit. "When I was younger I traveled a lot with my parents! I love journeys!" She looked away blushing lightly and started to play with her pen again. "W-would you mind telling me about the journey?" Koji looked at her startled. Of course he minded! After all he wasn't able to tell her! But he still felt bad because he had asked about her mother in the first place. "Okay, but only if you tell me what you are hiding behind your hair", he answered after debating with himself a few seconds. He would tell her a story but he was curious what was behind her bangs, after all it was covering her right eye all the time. She looked at him shocked. "I-I would rather not. My cousin says that it is weird and ugly…" she mumbled. Then she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "B-but okay. I'll show you if you'll tell me about your journey." Koji nodded. "Deal." "Deal? What deal if I may ask?" Koji and Sukai twitched and looked at their teacher who stood in front of them, hands on his hips. "Minamoto, Akuma, I would really appreciate it if you would listen, instead of chatting like little schoolgirls." Sukai blushed in a deep crimson and stared at the floor, mumbling her apologies. Koji just glared one of his death-glares at the teacher, but he didn't seem to mind. "So, would you two please hand me your results?" The teacher didn't even wait for their response and grabbed their notebooks. "And from now on, less talking more listening."

Sukai seemed to follow their teacher's introductions and so she listened to his speech and wrote the new formulas down. Koji didn't talk to her again and focused on the speech too; even though he couldn't understand a word. Every minute seemed like hours and when the teacher finally said that the lesson ended Koji sighed in relief. He packed his things and was about to leave when he noticed that Sukai hadn't moved. He waited patiently for her to pack her things too. Most of the students had already left, he noted, and the girl still didn't make any attempts to move. "You're not coming?" Koji asked finally. She looked up at him surprised but turned away again. "No… I prefer staying inside." Koji raised an eyebrow in question, but since she couldn't see it she stayed silent. The boy sighed finally and sat down again. Sukai turned to him, confused and shocked. "W-what are you doing?" Koji simply shrugged and placed his lunch on the table. "I have to tell you about our journey, right?" The girl nodded lightly. He took a bite of his rice ball and raised an eyebrow at her again. Without really thinking he handed the other rice ball at Sukai and looked out of the window. He had thought about the problem to tell her the story without really telling in the lesson, and had found a perfect solution: Tell just some sort of journey through the world. He wouldn't tell her about the Digimon or fights of course, but he could tell her about the places like the Forest Terminal.  
When he finished Sukai smiled brightly. "That sounded great! I can't believe that you and your friends, you all met on this journey. And I could perfectly imagine the places." She scratched thoughtfully at her chin. "Did you draw these places too?" Koji nodded, slightly irritated about her excitement. Then he realized something. "Ah, I almost forgot! I have to meet with my friends." He packed his things quickly and stood up. When he saw that Sukai hadn't moved Koji sighed in annoyance. "Come on, I don't have all day." She looked at him irritated and pointed questioningly at herself. Koji rolled his eyes. "Of course you! Now come on, you should meet them." Sukai shook her head slowly. "I don't think so…" Koji raised an eyebrow, getting impatient. "And why don't you think so?" Sukai looked away and started fingering with her bangs. "Everybody thinks I'm weird… I don't think it's a good thing to talk to them…" That hit Koji off guard. He frowned lightly "What makes you so weird that everybody avoids you?" She pointed lightly at the covered side of her face. "Your eye? Oh come I am sure it's not that weird." Sukai turned to him angrily. "So then look yourself! I promised to show you anyway." With that she lifted her hairs and a deep purple eye looked at him. Koji stared down at her. "Well, that is somehow weird…" he mumbled. Sukai let her bangs fall in her face again and a hurt look shoved the angry one away. Koji realized his mistake immediately and sighed. "What's wrong with it? I'm weird myself. And god, you really have to meet my friends; they are the incarnation of weirdness!" Sukai frowned lightly at that comment and opened her mouth but Koji didn't let her answer. "Come on, I really don't have all day. They are impatient and I really don't want being yelled at." The girl considered shortly but finally she nodded and stood up too. Seeing that, Koji turned away and walked towards the door asking backwards: "By the way, isn't it troublesome to keep it hidden behind your hair? I beg you can't really see like this." Sukai shook her head as she caught up and walked beside Koji. "It's not like that. I can't see with it anyway."

* * *

The weather had stayed bright and warm, and the students enjoyed the calm atmosphere; even though the campus was filled it was rather quiet. But the peace was quickly interrupted when a boy with brown hairs stomped over the campus. "Geez, you know this guy annoys me to hell! I mean", he turned to his friends who were walking behind him, "he always gets at me when I am late and he? He didn't even bother to show up this morning!" "Takuya, maybe he overslept." Zoe laid a hand on Takuyas shoulder to calm him down but the boy simply shrugged it off, continued yelling. "Yeah, right, Koji OVERSLEPT?! Okay, let's say he overslept, why is he still missing? We said we would meet IN THE BREAK! So", he turned to Koichi, "where the FUCK is your brother?!" Koichi gulped nervously. Takuya was really pissed and he surly didn't want to feel his wrath, but despite his rather inappropriate behavior Takuya was right. It really wasn't nice of Koji to ditch them without even a call. After all they had really important things to talk about. This morning they had informed each other that everybody had dreamt about their Digital counterpart, and moreover, after these dreams everybody had found a medallion with the corresponding sign engraved. Everybody besides Takuya, that's the thing. Koichi pulled his medallion out and looked at it thoughtfully. It was black and the sign of the Warrior of Darkness was in a deep purple. They all had assumed that Takuya hadn't got a medallion because he received the dream in rather 'unfitting' conditions. "And especially Koji", Takuya continued to rage, "it's important to tell him about the dreams, because YOU", he pointed at Koichi again, "said that Lobomon couldn't really get through to him!" "Takuya I know it's frustrating but yelling at us won't help, so let's continue to search for him." Koichi nodded gratefully at JP. Takuya mumbled something that sounded like 'kick his ass when we find him' but kept quiet and so their little group went over the filled campus. Koichi enjoyed the peace as long as he could, because he knew that Takuya would start yelling again soon. Oh how right he was. After only a few minutes Takuya lost his temper and started shouting again. "This is HOPELESS! How should we be able to find him in this fucking overfilled place?! I SWEAR I'm gonna- Ugh." A boy had bumped into him and had fortunately stopped Takuyas speech. Without an apology the boy headed straight to a small crowed of students. Takuya looked rather irritated after the boy. Zoe used this temporary silence and suggested to head to the crowd too; even though Koji wasn't fond of huge masses of people, a look couldn't harm. Takuya started bickering again but the rest ignored him and went to the crowd. When they reached it, they realized that it would be harder to get a look at the reason why the students had gathered, than they had imagined. Being the smallest, Tommy slipped through the students and arrived in the middle. But what he saw made him doubt if he imagined things. Tommy blinked a few times and when he was sure that he saw the real thing he called back to Takuya and the rest. "Found him." The warriors slipped out of the crowed and bumped into Tommys back."Huh?" Tommy pointed at the scene in front of them. Takuya, Zoe, JP and Koichi's jaw dropped when they recognized a familiar raven-haired boy in the middle of the place. Koji stood in one if his fighting stances; seriously this guy had practiced so many different material arts that they couldn't even recognize them anymore, and the fact that he combined them sometimes didn't make it better. Behind him sat a girl with a sore on her knee on the ground. In front of them stood a huge boy in the famous 'I'll-kick-your-ass' stance. "What is Koji doing?", Takuya finally managed to ask, the rage in his voice gone. Tommy just shrugged. "He is a nephew, isn't he?", a boy next to Tommy asked his neighbor. The other boy nodded, "Seems so; he's gonna get his ass kicked by Bado." Tommy tipped the boy who had spoken first on the arm. "Sorry, could you tell me what is going on?" "I'm not sure myself, but it seems like the black haired guy insulted Bados girlfriend." Tommy looked at the scene thoughtfully. "Weird. Normally Koji isn't the one to start a fight." The older boy looked at him surprised. "You know him? Well, then I am sorry. I think you'll have to bring your friend to the infirmary when the fight is finished." "Nah, Koji isn't to be underestimated", Takuya said before Tommy could answer. Apparently he had gotten over his shock. "I just hope he'll make it quick", he added mumbling. The two boys stared at them "You guys are nuts." Tommy just shrugged and shifted his glance back on his older friend. Both, Bado and Koji hadn't moved an inch until now, but Bado lost his temper finally and stormed at Koji. And Koji just acted as Koji would. He kept calm and stared with cold eyes at his approaching enemy. Sometimes Tommy envied Koji for his ability to stay calm; for example when they had been captured by the ShellNumemon. It was the same thing this time; Koji stayed calm when everybody else would just freak out. When Bado was about to hit him, aiming for his face, the Warrior of Light took a step aside and in the same move he hit a point at Bados neck with the edge of his hand. Bado fell over, landed hard on the ground and didn't get up again. The earlier cheering crowd (for Bado if I may add) went silent and stared with wide opened eyes at the defeated boy. Without sending him another look Koji walked to the girl on the ground and pulled her rather roughly up. The he walked to a brown haired girl who stood at the edge of the battle area. "You may want to apologize, after all it was you who bumped into her", he said politely but coldly. The girl looked at him in pure shock, then she narrowed her eyes and stared at the blonde. "I am sorry, apparently I misunderstood the situation and thought that you bumped into me" she said between gritted teeth. The crowd gasped and Tommy looked confused at the boy next to him. What was so special about this apology? In the center of the place, Koji pointed at the boy on the ground. "He'll wake up in a few minutes." Takuya sighed next to Tommy and crossed his arms behind his head. "Geez, why does this guy always need to make a show? Who is he? Batman?" Tommy heard Koichi snicker at the comment and couldn't hide a grin himself. "Well, anyway, we still need to talk to him, so let's go." The crowd slowly subsided and the younger boy followed Takuya, but not without sending the two boys from earlier a smug grin. "Told ya!"  
When they approached Koji he talked to the blonde girl. "Who the hell was that?" The girl mumbled something in response. "You were right… she is the devil…" Koji muttered back and looked at the brunette who sat next to her boyfriend. "Koji! Where the hell were you?" Takuya yelled again but the rage in his voice was gone. "We searched for you EVERYWHERE!" The brunette waved with his hands and hit Koji on the arm. "Let's forget about this for a moment", JP interrupted Takuya and pushed him away, "First of all, who is your cute new friend there?" JP winked playfully at the girl and she blushed in a deep crimson. Tommy sweatdropped and opened his mouth to scold JP but Zoe was faster and pulled at his ear. "JP! You can't flirt with every girl you see." "But Z, she IS cute." The boy whined in response. Takuya shook his head but then he glanced at the girl too. "But… really buddy, who's your new friend?" Koji stopped glaring at JP and turned to Takuya. "You can ask her. She is neither mute nor deaf." Takuya raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, but since she is hiding behind you I assumed she doesn't want to talk to us. I can't blame her though." Koji rolled his eyes in annoyance and shoved the blond girl in front of him. "Go on, we talked about this, right?" She nodded lightly and started to play with her fingers. "H-hello." Again, JP was the first one to react. He gave her his brightest smile and shook her hand violently. "Hay, I'm Junpei Shibayama, but you can call me JP." Then he winked again. "Or you next boyfriend." "JP!" Again Zoe was the one who punished JP and pushed him away from the girl. She sent the boy on the ground a death-glare before she turned to the blonde girl with a smile. "Hi, I'm Izumi, or Zoe, Orimoto." Then she pointed at Tommy, Takuya and Koichi. "These are Tomoki Himi, Takuya Kanbara and Koichi Kimura. And don't care about this dumbass over there." JP snorted insulted. Tommy snickered at JP and smiled gently at the blonde. "You can call me Tommy." Again she nodded. "I'm Sukai Akuma." Takuya had watched this whole exchange patiently but now he started to get impatient. "So… Koji, why didn't you show up this morning? Or this break?" Koji looked at him bored and shrugged. A vein plopped at Takuyas head. "DON'T SHRUG ME OFF LIKE THIS MINAMOTO. We were looking for you this whole break!" Sukai flinched beside Koji while he just grimaced. "Do you remember that we have an important issue to discuss?" The raven haired boy sighed annoyed. "Yes, I do remember that. But I want to remind you that you are the last one to scold me about being late." "THAT'S IT!" Takuya yelled in rage and tried to punch the Warrior of Light. Koji stepped aside and nearly tripped over Sukai. She saved herself just in time by jumping backwards. "Guys, not again!" Zoe shouted and tried to catch Takuya before he would get at Koji again. "She is right! You scared the cute girl." JP interfered now too. "Koji release Takuya!" Koichi tried to calm the situation but it seemed to achieve the opposite. Takuya turned angrily at the older boy. "What do you mean?! I am PERFECTLY fine here!" He shook Koji's collar like he wanted to demonstrate that he had the control. Koji glared at him in response. Now Tommy tried to calm Takuya too. "Takuya stop that! You are really overreacting; He was just late. I beg he had his reasons!" Tommy saw out of the corner his eyes how Sukai flinched. "I-I guess I should take my leave. It, uh, was a pleasure to meet you." The younger boy turned confused to her. "Uh, sure. Same here." But the girl had already left. A scream let Tommys head snap back at the fight. "TAKUYA!" Zoe sat on the ground and screamed at Takuya. "STOP THIS FIGHT AT ONCE!" Takuya had released Koji and looked horrified down at Zoe. "I-I am sorry Zoe. I didn't mean to hit you-", he gulped nervously when Zoe rose to her feet and stared at him. But she didn't say anything, instead she turned to Koji. "And you! It's your fault too, so don't look so uninvolved." Koji raised an eyebrow at her. "Takuya attacked me, why is it my fault?" "Don't act innocent Minamoto." Takuya growled this time. "Takuya! I told you to stop fighting!" Zoe sighed tired. "You guys are really a piece of work." "Hey, where is this Sukai-girl?", JP said suddenly, looking around. "She left when you started fighting." Tommy answered, "I can't blame her. You guys are really rude." Koji frowned lightly and scanned the area. "You mean Takuya is rude." He muttered unconsciously. Zoe, who saw Takuyas eye twitching, sighed again. "Anyway, where were you this morning?" Koji turned to Zoe again and raised an eyebrow. "I overslept. Is that so unbelievable?" Zoe opened her mouth again but before she was able to utter a word she was pushed away by Takuya. "Yeah, yeah. Unbelievable, alright. But did you got a medallion too?" Tommy sweatdropped. Of course, Takuya was just concerned if he was the only one that hadn't got anything as a proof that he was a legendary warrior. Koji frowned in response. "Medallion?" Takuya sighed in relief and hung his arm around Kojis neck; totally forgetting their earlier fight. "Ahaha, you see buddy, these guys there got a medallion after their dreams. Isn't that useless? I mean, we all know that we are the legendary Warriors, right?" Koji gave him an unimpressed look. "I have absolute no idea what you are talking about." The warrior of Flame gasped in shock before he made a face like he realized something. "Riiight, Koichi told us you probably wouldn't know. Okay listen-". But before he could clarify the situation Zoe interrupted him by pulling him forcefully at his collar. "Takuya! First of all: lower your voice! Second: We have to go to the lessons! I think we should tell him when we got more time." "I support that. It's complicated after all." Koichi said as he took out his school planer. Then he groaned. "Hey, got anybody of you Art now?" Takuya, Koji and Zoe shook their head in union. "I've got chemistry now." Takuya said scratching his head. Next to him Koji took a closer look at his planer again and sighed in defeat. "Me too." Grinning widely Zoe slung her arms around their necks. "Yay, that makes three!" Tommy laughed at them and waved a goodbye. "Enjoy you lessons. Well, I'll go on an excursion now. Byeeee!" "Tch, this guy doesn't know what is good. After all Koji is a genius in chemistry and so you'll help us, right?" Zoe said while she pulled at the wrist of the two boys. "Come on!" A few steps away Koichi laughed at the horrified expression of his younger twin. "Well, I beg you'll have fun. Good luck!" Koji glared at him in response but the older boy just continued laughing and took his leave too.

* * *

_**(A/N):**__  
Okay first of all, I realized that I didn't make a good job in describing the new girl. She wears a light green shirt with a withe skirt :) (You can find her at my deviantART profile too)  
And I managed to upload JP on deviantArt, so if you are curious check it out.  
To the notes:  
_**(1): **Sukai means 'Sky' or 'Heaven' in Japanese  
**(2): **Akuma means 'Devil'  
_I am sorry that this chapter is more about the meeting of Sukai and the warriors and less about the Digimon... But next chapter there will be more action; I promise! :)_  
_Okay,_ _so what do you think about the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
__**Let me know :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N):  
**__Okay first of all, I am sorry that the chapter is a little bit late (but it is still Saturday) and more importantly short. I also know that I promised that there would be more action in this chapter, but I guess it was a promise I couldn't fulfill. I planned to make a long chapter with action but now I am pretty proud that I made it in time to write this short chapter, because I had barely time last week to even turn my computer on. Actually I wrote this chapter last night at 2 o'clock.  
Okay, even though this chapter is kinda short I hope you'll enjoy it_ :)

**Disclaimer: ****If I would own Digimon Frontier, there would be a second season!**

* * *

When the break had begun everybody had gathered again at the spot where the Digimon were. Even though Davis had been late again they had enough time to discuss with them about the new raising danger in the Digiworld. It had caused a few odd looks when eleven kids climbed into the bushes, but the Chosen had other problems.  
"So, now tell everything that happened in the Digiworld." Joe said when he sat down on the ground and took out a piece of paper with a pencil. The other Digidestined sat down too and looked curious at the Digimon. These shared a look and finally Koromon took a few steps forwards. "It all started a few months ago," he started to tell, "when many Digimon fell ill. We couldn't find the cause or a cure." Koromon looked sadly down. "Many died", he whispered. Behind him Tanemon sobbed lightly and Bukamon went to Tanemon to comfort her. "It was horrible. We visited a few villages that were affected but we couldn't do a thing. Even though we are the Digimon of the Chosen." Joe kneeled down next to Bukamon and patted his head reassuring. "Bukamon, you shouldn't blame yourself. Some diseases are deadly and if you don't know the cure there is nothing you can do." "But that's not all," Koromon continued frustrated, "After some time dark Digimon appeared. They invaded the villages and enslaved the Digimon." Koromon paused again and Yolei used it to cut in confused and concerned. "What do you mean with 'enslaved'? Did they use the Dark Rings? Is this the work of Arukenimon?" Next to her Ken flinched and looked down. Minomon approached him carefully. "Ken?" When Ken heard the worry in Minomon's voice he looked up and smiled sadly. "Don't worry Minomon. I know that the Digimon Emperor is the past. What counts is the future and that we'll be able to save the Digiworld." Yolei smiled softly at Ken and nodded. Tsunomon cleared his throat and looked at Yolei. "To your question: We are not sure. It seems like they are using another method. The dark Digimon kidnap the Digimon only, but then after some time the kidnapped Digimon are evil and invade the towns too. We couldn't see a dark ring on them, though." When Tsunomon finished Tanemon suddenly started to cry. Big tears fell down her face and she trembled. Yokomon sighed sadly and her eyes began to tear up in sympathy too. "She…witnessed how a village was robbed," she said sadly. "I couldn't do anything! They just came and kidnapped the Digimon," Tanemon cried out, "They killed all the Baby-Digimon, saying that they can't work, that they are too young to be useful. And I couldn't do anything!" Tanemon cried louder until she was lifted by Sora in her arms. The girl hugged the Digimon softly. "It's not your fault Tanemon!" The small blue dragon DemiVeemon trudged over to Tanemon and tried to reassure her, but it didn't really help. The Digidestined felt a pain in their chest. Digimon were killed. The small, innocent Baby-Digimon were …killed? "That's… horrible." Kari whispered shocked. "How dare they? Who do they think they are?!" TK yelled at no one in general. "Once I have to agree with TK! We have to do something about this!" Davis stood up and clenched his fists but was soon stopped by Izzy. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but first we have to repair the portal." Davis turned angry at the older boy. "Then do something and repair it!" The boy sighed. "Just like I told you already, I can't repair it. I have to contact Gennai, but I don't know how." Motimon smiled at his partner. "I know that you'll make it Izzy." The computer genius smiled gratefully at the Digimon but to say the truth he wasn't so sure himself if he'll make it. _'But I have to make it! The Digiworld is in danger and we are the only ones who can help them!' _Determined Izzy stood up and went to the exit of the bushes. "I'll start right now. The Digiworld is more important than school or lessons! I'll inform you guys if I find something. Come on Motimon." With that Motimon and Izzy left their meeting. Cody stood up next. "I am sorry, but I think we all have to go now. The next lesson will start soon." Sora nodded and put Tanemon gently down. "You're okay now?" Even though the little Digimon still sobbed lightly she nodded and went to the rest of the Digimon. Soon everybody but TK and Kari left the hidden place behind the bushes. "You're not leaving?" Patamon asked curious when the two friends remained in their sitting position. Kari shook her head. "No, we still have some time left because we're going on an excursion with our project partner." Smiling happily Patamon flew to TK. The two humans and the Digimon played a few games but after a few minutes the leaves rustled and Davis poked his head in the small clearing again. "DAVIS" DemiVeemon exclaimed happily and ran to his friend. The boy laughed and stepped through the foliage, but not without glaring at TK first. "Why are you back? And what's in the bag?" DemiVeemon asked Davis and examined curiously the bag Davis was carrying. "Oh, I just forgot something." The boy responded and emptied the bag. DemiVeemon squealed happily when he saw the chocolate bars and started munching them. "Tschank you Davisch." The little blue dragon said, his mouth filled with chocolate. "No problem buddy!" Davis laughed in response and left the clearing again. Suddenly he poked his head in again. "Oh yeah Kari, TK; there is a boy with an orange cap searching for you." "Oh, that's Tomoki. I guess the meeting for the excursion is starting soon. Thanks Davis." Kari smiled at Davis and stood up. TK followed Kari's lead and stood up too before he patted Patamon's head a last time. "See ya!"  
The Digimon watched how the last two humans left the clearing and settled down again, worrying about the uncertain future and the Digiworld.

* * *

Koji had to suppress a sigh when he was dragged through the filled corridors by Zoe. Next to him Takuya stumbled more than one time about his own feet, caused by her speed. The fact that he had his chemistry class with the dense loudmouth Takuya and the loud and rather – well he was sorry, but temperamental fitted the most – blonde didn't made his day better. Even though these two were two of his best friends they were really annoying sometimes, and he wasn't sure what was worse; being with them in a class or being left alone like he was in math. Well… he wasn't _that_ alone in math, now that he thought about it, but he had to converse with a stranger although he normally only talked to his friends; or the warriors depending how you looked at it. Now that he thought about it, why had he brought the Sukai-girl to his friends anyway? The other warriors had of course other friends than the six teens that knew about the Digiworld but they never had introduced them to their little group of insider. So why had he brought the stranger to their group? Maybe because he had felt sorry for the girl or perhaps because she had reminded him a little bit of himself; you know: no friends, dead mother. Alone. And after all, the little group had helped him to overcome this part of his life too. This time Koji really sighed. This was so un-Koji like of him to feel sorry for a stranger and then to help of all things; normally that was Takuyas way to act; apparently he had spent too much time with him. Anyway, Zoe interpreted his sigh wrong and so she stopped abruptly and turned around to face Koji. This action, however, caused Takuya to bump into her and fall back to hit the ground hard, but Zoe paid him no heed. She frowned playfully at Koji and placed her hands at her hips. "Oh come on Koji, is it really that unpleasant for you to be in the same class with me and Takuya." Koji, for his part, looked down at the still dazed Takuya who had managed to get up somehow and now leaned on the raven haired teen. "Hmm? Why are there two Zoes?" he mumbled dizzy and Koji sighed again. Apparently Takuya had hit his head worse than expected. "Yes", he nodded as an answer towards Zoe and shoved the brunette boy in her arms, causing a light blush on her face. "Hmm? Zoe, is thas ya?" Takuya mumbled. Zoe shrieked and blushed in a deeper red. Shoving Takuya away again, she glared at Koji who smirked smugly. Without wasting another look at the two boys she turned away and continued walking, holding her head high. Koji continued smirking, knowing that he had won this… whatever it was - and offered Takuya a hand to get up before they followed the sulky girl. The two boys caught up at the door to their classroom but Zoe still ignored them. Koji thought it was rather amusing but Takuya didn't really understand this whole situation. "Oy buddy, why is she angry?" he asked quietly but Koji just shrugged it off and entered the room after Zoe. "Hey Koji, isn't that your new friend?" Apparently Zoe had forgotten that she was supposed to ignore them and addressed Koji while she pointed at a girl in the room who sat alone. Before he could react, Takuya bumped in his back and looked over his shoulder to get a look at the girl. "Oh yeah, Sukai, right?" Then he frowned lightly. "Why is she sitting there all alone?" Zoe shrugged in response. "Dunno, come on." The blonde made an attempt to go to Sukai but stopped in mid track when she saw two boys going to the table and starting to talk to the girl. "Oh, guess she was just waiting for her friends. Well, there is a free table." Koji frowned lightly at the scene in front of him as he remembered a conversation with Sukai earlier.

_Koji walked about the campus with the girl from his math class in silence. He noted soon that she went slower and fell back a little bit. The boy sighed in annoyance. Honestly what was up with this girl? Okay, the purple-eye-thing was a little bit weird but really not a reason to avoid every contact with other human beings. "What's wrong now? I thought you agreed to meet my friends", he asked the girl. Even though he couldn't see her because she walked behind him he felt how she flinched. "N-nothing's wrong! I-I just dunno how to talk to them…" she mumbled quietly. Koji groaned and turned to the blonde girl. "God, really, what's up with you that you are concerned about that? Just talk to them like you talk to your friends." In response she looked at the ground_ _and mumbled something inaudible. Koji frowned lightly and leaned forward again to understand her. "What did you say?" "I don't have any friends", she mumbled again but louder than before. Koji blinked in surprise; he had thought that he had been the only one who really hadn't had ANY friends; and opened his mouth to give a response, but before he was able to utter a word, a brunette girl bumped into Sukai and shouted at her. "HEY! Watch it weirdo! Geez, what's up with you ugly, bumping into other people"_

Somehow Koji doubted that the shy girl had found friends in this short time, so he ignored Zoe's suggestion to head to a table at the wall and went towards Sukai. When he arrived at the table he noted that his suggestion had been right. The boys laughed loudly and one of them pointed at Sukai. "Hey, don't you wanna show us your eye? I heard it's really special!" Koji rolled his eyes; god why did they harassed her because of this? That was hilarious "Stop harassing her." The boys turned surprised to Koji, but evil grins spread about their features in no time. "Hey you are these guys who beat Bado up." "Yeah, so what?" Koji heard Zoe's angry voice from behind. Apparently she and Takuya had followed him. The boys grinned wider and pointed at the three friends. "You guys made the wrong persons to your enemies!" "Does it look like we give a fuck? Just leave our friend alone!"Takuya responded. Koji smirked, perfectly imagining Takuyas expression in this moment, and watched how the two boys left slowly, muttering something like 'Watch out, you'll see.' When Koji turned to Sukai he saw that she was looking with wide open eyes at them. He made an attempt to sit down but was shoved away by Zoe when she sat down at the chair next to Sukai. "Geesh, what was up with these guys?" She said still angry. Then she turned to Sukai. "Hey, you're okay?" The other blonde nodded lightly. In the meantime Koji and Takuya had sat down too and Koji opened his mouth to ask why she had left in the first place but Zoe was faster again. She shrieked and pointed at Sukai's leg. "Oh god, you are injured! That has to be treated! Come on." And before Sukai even was able to open her mouth to agree or to say that it wasn't that bad Zoe had gotten up and dragged her towards the door. "Guys, tell the teacher that we are in the infirmary." Koji and Takuya watched them go with wide open mouth. Finally Takuya recovered from the shock. "Wow… Zoe sure is… unpredictable…" Koji nodded in response. "But I guess it's a good thing that she acted so. It shows that she thinks about her like a friend." he continued. Koji gave him an odd look in response. How Takuya could read so much in a simple action was a mystery to him, but maybe he was right. After all Zoe acted around the other warriors the same way. The warrior of flame leaned back in his chair. "I didn't know first why you introduced that girl to us; or why you talked to her, but she IS cute." Koji looked at him bored, used to the stupidity. "You're an idiot." The brunet laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "You're no fun at all, Koji. But, you know, since Zoe is away I have to talk to you! So, wha-", Koji interrupted Takuya by smacking his head on the table with a groan. God, what did he do wrong that this day was getting worse and worse?

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__Answer to smfan__: First of all: thanks for the review :). About the new girl... I have some reasons to imply her, but if I would tell you I would spoiler and well... I hate spoilers :D No seriously, it'll explain itself in the course of the story (Well, at least I hope so...). And NO, it's not something like 'She is the mysterious princess who needs to save the world'. All the characters have the same importance._

-  


_Well, this was the chapter for today..._  
_To be honest I don't know if I'll make it to write one till Saturday because my practical training starts Monday and I need to learn a song and a poem by heart for a casting on Thursday._  
_But I'll try to manage it :)_

_Anyway, liked the chapter? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey guys, how are you doing ?^^  
I know it's technically not Saturday anymore, but I couldn't make it earlier. I AM SORRY!  
I am sorry that this chapter is short (again) but I really hadn't the time to write more.  
Well, I guess you waited long enough, so here you go enjoy the chapter :)  
_  
**Disclaimer: ****Do I really need to write this in every chapter?**

* * *

Takuya had just finished a horrible chemistry lesson and was on his way to the meeting point of the warriors. Not only that Koji had refused to talk with him during the lesson, no, he also hadn't helped him with the tasks. And Zoe wasn't back too. "What a meanie!" Takuya mumbled pouting. Koji turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You said something?" "Yeah! That you're mean!" Koji frowned at him response. "Why the hell am I mean?" Before Takuya could answer, with no doubt yelling, Tommy's voice sounded over to them. "Guys, why are you two fighting again?" Next to him JP mumbled: "I beg it's ridiculous." "Tommy! What are you doing here? I thought you were on an excursion!" Tommy shrugged. "My project partners suddenly had to leave; an emergency they said. Because it wouldn't make much sense if I would do everything alone, my teacher sent me back again." Takuya gaped at Tommy, totally forgetting the 'mean' Koji beside him. JP looked around and found something missing. "Hey guys, where is Zoe? Wasn't she supposed to be with you two?" "If you're looking for Zoe, I saw her in the infirmary with the blonde girl from earlier a few minutes ago. She was mumbling something like 'enjoy the possibility to miss science to the full'". Koichi approached the group with a smile. "Okay! Come on guys lets tell Koji what happened in the dreams. It's Zoe's fault if she's not here and that she can't tell what Kazemon said!" '_Serves her right for leaving me the whole lesson alone with Koji!' _Takuya snickered evilly. "I'm sorry but I guess your plan won't work Takuya." Koichi said and pointed at two approaching girls. Zoe dragged the poor Sukai still with her. A huge sticking plaster covered the spot on Sukai's leg where the sore had been. Takuya sweatdropped. Poor Sukai, he knew very well how it felt to be dragged around by Zoe. Suddenly a boy bumped into Sukai's back and made her fell on her knees; Zoe nearly fell too, but was able to catch herself in time. She began to yell at the boy but he just snickered and pointed at Sukai. Takuya gasped in anger and shock and the whole group ran to the two girls. They arrived just when Zoe helped Sukai up. "Hey you're right?" She asked concerned. Sukai nodded dazed at her and stood slowly up. Takuya was about to go to her too but stopped in mid tracks when he saw three medallions dangling around her neck. Two of them showed familiar symbols. The symbol of the Warrior of Flame in an orange on a red ground, and the symbol of the Warrior of Light in white on a light blue ground. The third was an unknown silver symbol on a yellow ground. Takuya pointed trembling at the medallions. "G-guys…". The other warriors followed his gaze and froze. Sukai followed his gaze too and shrieked when she saw the three medallions. She covered them with her hands quickly and was about to shove them under her shirt again but JP caught her hand. "W-where did you get these?" Zoe asked from her side. Takuya was just able to stare at the girls closed hands. Why the hell had she HIS medallion? Or Koji's? This was absolutely impossible! Maybe he was just dreaming…  
His thoughts were interrupted when the girl answered quietly. "S-somebody gave them to me…" Okay now Takuya was sure that he had to be dreaming. Medallions from the Digiworld weren't just something that could be 'given by somebody'. Obviously his mind played tricks at him because he hadn't got one. "Who gave them to you?" Koji asked suspicious. The girl looked at the floor. "I-I can't tell you…" "Okay, then why wanted you hide them?" JP asked friendly. Strangely, he was still friendly and smiled at the girl. Perhaps because she was cute; JP was always friendlier around cute girls. "T-the person told me that I have to hide them." Sukai whispered now. "She said I have to watch them until their rightful owners would come to take them, because she didn't find a way to hand them over personally." Wait… rightful owner? That was him, right? Takuya Kanbara the Warrior of Flame! He eyed the girl in front of him carefully, surprised that she had informed them so quickly even though she was supposed to keep the medallions hidden. Maybe it was because of Koji's threatening glare; even Takuya himself couldn't withstand it long. She looked guilty, though, Takuya noted. Finally he decided that there had to be a reason that she had got the medallions. "Did you get them in a dream?" He asked softly. Sukai yanked her head up in surprise. "Y-yeah! How do you know?" He smiled brightly at her, shooting a glance at Koji before he pulled him next to himself. "Because we are the rightful owners!" Sukai gaped at him and Koji gasped. He looked like he wanted to hit Takuya but didn't move an inch. "Y-you are the rightful owners?" Suddenly she eyed Takuya skeptically. "How do I know that you don't lie?" Wow. A few seconds ago she was a blushing little girl and now she was skeptical. _'What a weird girl…' _Takuya dismissed the thought quickly und grinned again at the girl in front of him. "Well, these medallions belong to the Legendary Warriors, and we are the Legendary Warriors." "TAKUYA", Koji yelled this time but Takuya and Sukai ignored him. She looked up at him in awe. "You guys are the Legendary Warriors? The woman said that they saved the world." Takuya grinned even wider. "Yep, that's us." He pointed at Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi. "Warrior if Wind, Warrior of Ice, Warrior of Thunder and Warrior Darkness. And the medallions you have belong to Koji and me; Warrior of Light and Warrior of Flame." "TAKUYA!" Koji yelled again and pulled him back by his collar. "You can't walk around and tell a person we don't even know that we are Legendary Warriors!" "Oh come on, you were the one who brought her to us!" "But I DIDN'T because I wanted to tell her about the DIGIMON!" "Hm…" Sukai interrupted their discussion. She eyed the three medallions thoughtfully. "I guess… I can give them to you. Why would you know about the Warriors if you wouldn't have some sort of connection to them?" "Great!" Takuya took the medallion of Light and Flame from Sukai and hung his around his neck. Sukai still held the medallion with the weird symbol in her hand. "What's about this one?" Takuya looked at the medallion while he handed Koji the one with the symbol of light. "Dunno, never seen it." Suddenly, as soon as Koji had touched his medallion, the medallions started glowing. "W-what is happening?" Sukai asked confused. Takuya looked around; JP's medallion glowed in a dark blue, Tommy's in a light green, Zoe's in pink and Koichi's in a dark purple. His own medallion glowed in a deep red and Koji held his in a light blue glowing one in front of him. To his surprise even the one Sukai still held in her hand glowed in a bright yellow. The light got brighter and Takuya had to cover his eyes. He heard Zoe's confused question what was happening und Sukai's slightly panicking voice. "What is happening? I can't see a thing!"  
Suddenly everything was silent and Takuya felt his body tingling. Even though he had his eyes covered he noted that the light had gotten brighter, but now it faded slowly. The warrior of flame uncovered his eyes slowly. First the light still blended him but when after a few seconds his eyes get used to the light and he saw his surroundings. He stood in the sky. Yeah, that fitted the most. Around him were the sky and clouds, but his feet stood in water. The whole floor was covered in a thin film of water **(1)**. Next to him the other warriors and Sukai opened their eyes slowly too. "W-what happened? Where am I?!" Sukai stuttered as soon as she realized that they weren't on the campus anymore. Zoe went to her and hugged her comforting. "It's okay. I am sure we'll be fine." Takuya smiled at the scene. He understood that Sukai was so terrified and confused, and even though Zoe didn't know anything herself she was so calm and reassured the girl. "She is right, what happened?" Koji asked next to him. "I think I can give answers, my young friends." The friends jumped and turned around. In front of them stood two angels in blue armor and a huge beast. "S-Seraphimon!" JP stuttered confused. Suddenly Sukai shrieked. She jumped back and fell on her butt in the water. "Y-you! Y-you are the woman in my dream!" She pointed shaking at the female angel. Ophanimon smiled. "I guess we have to explain this whole situation". She turned to Sukai who was now helped up by Zoe. "I am Ophanimon, this is Seraphimon and the rabbit is Cherubimon. We are Digimon." Takuya observed Sukai. She was still shaking and looked still confused but she didn't ask further. "We know it is somehow sudden to order you here but we didn't know what to do else." Seraphimon spoke to the warriors again. "Why are we here?" Tommy asked the angel. "The Digiworld is in danger." Seraphimon observed the shocked faces of the warriors but didn't give them a chance to ask. "Listen to me first, and then ask. Months ago the Digiworld was exposed to a new disease without a cure. Many Digimon died. A few months later evil Digimons attacked villages and enslaved Digimon. First we thought they were just some bandits but now we know better." Takuya frowned in worry; what was happening in the Digiworld? "We heard rumors about a castle in the dark continent and send Sorcerymon to investigate. It turned out that Lucemon and Daemon had gathered the evil Digimons, and then the rest of the Demon Lords too." And that was when Takuya interrupted Seraphimon. "Who are the Demon Lords? Agunimon mentioned them too." Next to him the other warriors nodded too; yeah everybody had mentioned it. Well, Koji didn't nod and looked kinda lost, Takuya noted. "The Seven Demon Lords are seven evil Digimon. You could even say they are the kings of the evil Digimons, although they barely work together. Lucemon is one of them." Takuya gasped in shock. There were six other Digimon like Lucemon? But they could handle them; they were the legendary warriors after all! "Okay, well the guys, let's hunt some evil Digimon! Let's save the Digital World again!" He raised his fist in the air. Then he looked around. "Now that I mention the Digiworld… where are we exactly?" "We are in a dimension between the Digiworld and the human world." Cherubimon explained. "Well then, send us to the Digiworld." "We can't." Now Takuya was taken aback. JP took the initiative instead. "What do you mean? You three are the holy Digimon angels!" "You are right we are angels", Ophanimon smiled at him gently, "We are not alive anymore." The warriors looked at them horrified. "W-what do you mean with 'we are not alive anymore'? W-we can see you perfectly fine right now!" Zoe said confused. Ophanimon laughed lightly. "Of course you can. We are the three holy Digimons. You know, actually, this is the world from where we try to help the Digimon as the protectors of the Digiworld." She made a wide gesture with her arm. "We still live, but not as normal Digimon. We live as the protectors; even in death." "B-but how is this possible?" Tommy asked while tears formed in his eyes, "I thought you'll live long". "We lived long", Seraphimon responded "The time in the Digiworld passes faster." Takuya had to swallow his own tears down. That would mean, not only Seraphimon and Ophanimon were dead, but all the other Digimon they knew too. Bokomon, Neemon, the Gomamon, the Tucamon; everybody. "How are we supposed to save the Digiworld when we can't get there?" Koji asked in the silence. Takuya looked at him perplexed. How could he be so calm and cold? Hadn't he realized that all their friends were dead? No… Koji wasn't stupid; he just focused on the important things in the moment. "It's a long story. In the moment there is a man in the Digiworld. His name is Gennai; he guided the Chosen Children through the Digiworld and now he works to make a safe place for you in the Digiworld; a place where you can make plans with the Chosen. Until this place is finished you won't be able to go to the Digiworld. He has the control over the portals and will open a path for you." "Who are the Chosen?" Koji asked back. Seraphimon sighed "That's a long story and Gennai will tell you when you all meet, but right now we don't have much time." "W-why don't we have much time?" Zoe asked her voice shaking. "Because you are not supposed to be in this dimension." Ophanimon smiled at Zoe, "It is the dimension of the souls. Living beings can't stay long." "So we won't be able to see you again?" Tommy asked sobbing. Seraphimon shook his head gently. "Why have we these medallions?" Koji asked again coldly. His eyes betrayed no emotion. "In these medallions are the spirits. We can't give you D-Tectors in the moment but the spirits are not safe in the Digiworld anymore." Takuya looked at his medallion. This was Agunimon's spirit? "How are we supposed to digivolve if we don't have our D-Tectors?" he asked finally. "We don't know yet. Maybe Gennai will build new ones." Seraphimon answered truthfully. Takuya nodded slowly. Suddenly a female voice cut in. "And what am I doing here?" Takuya turned startled to Sukai. He had forgotten that she was still there. Ophanimon seemed like she had forgotten too but smiled softly. "Because you are a legendary warrior too." The girl stared at the angel in disbelief. "That's impossible", Koji cut in, "We were only six humans back then." Seraphimon sighed, "It's a long story too. Actually you were supposed to be seven humans. But the seventh human never arrived and never received her spirit." The armored angel went to Sukai and took her medallion gently in his hands. "This sign is the Japanese word 'Ten'; it means 'Heaven'. Your spirit is the Spirit of Hope. You never came to the Digiworld, so nobody found the spirit, but it is necessary to gather all the remaining warriors this time. The spirits of water, wood, earth and steel were destroyed when the Demon Lords took control over the Digiworld." Sukai still looked unbelieving and opened her mouth to response but suddenly with a cracking sound the floor shattered at a few places. The warriors jumped ant stared at the disappearing floor. "What is happening?" Ophanimon cried. "The gate to the human world opened! This is impossible! Gennai is the only one who should be able to open it and he certainly knows that this is not the time." Takuya looked around confused and watched worried how the floor shattered more and more. "What is happening, Seraphimon?" "Something went horribly wrong! You can't stay here; we'll send you back to the human world! Wait for Gennai, warriors." And with that a bright light surrounded the warriors and all Takuya could do was watching how their friends, the holy Digimon disappeared behind the light.

* * *

_**(A/N):**_  
**  
(1):**_Do you know Sword Art Online or the last fight in the game Zelda Skyward Sword? I imagined such a place :)_

Okay I know this chapter was really short and I hadn't the time to read it carefully for mistakes. I'll do it later :)  
I don't know if the next one will be longer because I still need to do a lot of things the next week, but next Saturday the vacation starts so I guess that I'll have time then :)  
I know this whole 'Never came to the Digiworld' thing is somehow crap but it's the only way I could think of a reason why Sukai hadn't been in the Digiworld ^^  
Oh yeah, I uploaded Tommy on DeviantArt, so if you're curious check it out :)

Whoever is still awake: Have a nice night :)

Anyway, Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?

_**Let me know :) (**__And I with that I mean review guys :D)_


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):**  
_Okay, here is the chapter.  
I feel somehow stupid because it is so short again. I apologize again.  
Just look at it as a ... teaser? Well, at least there is a hint of action for the future ^^  
I am sorry guys_ _*sigh*_

**Disclaimer:**** If I would own Digimon I wouldn't write a Fanfiction, right?**

* * *

Kari ran next to TK towards the school. Her mind was restless.  
Only a few minutes earlier she and TK had been in the forest near the school with their project partner Tomoki to research for their project. Their topic wasn't really thrilling but Tomoki was a nice guy and so it had been fun. Well it had been fun until she and TK had received a message from Izzy. '_Come now. News to the portal'_ it had said. Of course Kari and TK had made an excuse for their teacher and Tomoki to run straight to their friends and Digimon. News could only be good, right?  
TK had said that when Kari had asked him if something bad had happened, but Kari wasn't sure. What if Izzy had found out that the portal couldn't be opened again? That they had to let the Digiworld be gone? It gave her the chills, and somehow she had a feeling that something bad would happen.  
When the two friends arrived at the school they were both out of breath but continued running to the other Chosen. Kari saw them from afar but their backs were turned to TK and herself so she couldn't see their expressions. When they finally arrived Tai turned to them bewildered. "Kari, TK! You are here already? Did you run the whole way?" Kari panted; unable to answer but next to her TK gave Tai a shaking thumb up. "Why?" Kari stared at him still gasping. Had he really asked why? Behind Tai Izzy gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, I guess I was a little bit imprecise and made you think the worst." "What do you mean?" TK asked Izzy. His voice was hoarse but he didn't gasp for air anymore. "We have good news so you didn't need to run the whole way. See, the others are not even here." Izzy smiled apologetically, "Sorry." Kari stared at him unbelievingly but sat down with a sigh after a few seconds. _Good news, huh?,_ she thought. But why was there this unsettling feeling?  
The other Chosen arrived bit by bit. To Kari's amusement they were all panting and had ran the whole way so Izzy apologized all over again. Davis even looked like he wanted to smack Izzy but they all calmed down when the Digimon jumped out of the bushes. Tai silenced the Digimon and humans after a minute or so. "Okay, now that we're all here: Izzy tell them what you found out." The computer genius nodded and smiled at the Digimon. "You can go home." The Digimon and Chosen stared at him. "W-what do you mean?" Poromon asked finally. "He means it like he said it." Motimon answered happily. Of course he knew all along what Izzy had found out. Izzy smiled at Motimon. "Yeah, I managed to open the portal." There was silence for a few seconds but then the Digimon broke out in cheering. "YAY! We can save the Digiworld!", "You heard that Joe?" "You're awesome Izzy!" Kari smiled down at Gatomon. This were really good news. But what was with this weird feeling? "How did you make it?" The Digimon grew silent when Cody asked Izzy. Izzy blushed lightly and scratched his back of head. "Actually, it was an accident. I tried to open it but it didn't, so I grew angry and just tipped frantically. Accidentally I opened the window of the program code and changed it. Then the portal opened." Everybody gaped at him. Davis burst out into laughter. "Well then let's go in the Digiworld. Izzy can you open the portal again?" The genius nodded and opened his laptop. Kari watched how he tipped quickly the keys. The bad feeling grew with every passing second. What was wrong? "Aaand…done!" He said smiling and hit the last key. The laptop made a weird noise and Izzy's smile vanished. He tipped again and the laptop made more noises. Izzy's eyes grew wide and he tipped again frantically. "What's wrong Izzy?" Matt asked. The Chosen plus Digimon gathered behind the computer genius. The monitor showed a map. An area of the map glowed in a bright red. "That's- that's not what happened the last time!" Izzy choked out. "What's happening then?" Ken asked. "A portal opened. But… it's not the small one for us Digidestined. It's huge." Kari pointed at the red glowing area. "Is- Isn't that our school?" She asked. Izzy nodded. "W-what's happening here?" The bad feeling in Kari's chest exploded. Something went horrible wrong! This shouldn't happen! Only a few seconds later something else exploded. The noise made the Chosen jerk their heads to the forest where Kari and TK had had their excursion only half an hour ago. In the distance they could see that the forest burned and that some trees fell over. Kari could hear Tai gulp next to her. "Izzy… where is this red glowing area exactly?" Izzy's voice wavered when he answered. "It's the forest near our school."  
"God, what have we done?!"

* * *

_**(A/N):**__  
Okay... I told you it is short!  
I am planning to update the next chapter on Wednesday. You know because this one is so short.  
Of course the next chapter would come on Saturday again, so it would be two chapters this week.  
You see I have the ideas for the next situations in my head and I planned to write them in this chapter but I hadn't enough time so... yeah.  
If I find the time the next chapter will be on Wednesday :)_

Anyway, Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
_**Let me know :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys, just like I said: It's Wednesday and here is the new chapter __:)__  
I first planned to make it longer but I thought that this was a good end *chuckle evilly*  
*cough* Anyway,__Enjoy the chapter :)  
Oh yeah, and thanks to everybody who wrote a review __*-* :)__  
There were a few questions but I decided that I won't answer them because they'll be answered in the flow of the story __:)___

**Disclaimer: ****Like always.**

* * *

Even though Tai was pretty sporty he ran out of breath after only a short time. He and the rest of the Chosen had left the school yard only a half a minute after the explosion to run towards the forest. Their Digimon hadn't digivolved yet, because they would be far too conspicuous, and if the explosion and fire in the forest had a natural cause they would just bring up questions. Even though it had been Tai's idea to let the Digimon in their In-Training level he regretted it now. Not only that they all were horrible out of breath but they would arrive later too. He gritted his teeth. There were humans in this burning forest. They were in danger, and it was his fault. He had been the one who had pressed Izzy to research this whole portal issue. Tai shook his head, dismissing the thought. He had to concentrate!  
When the Chosen arrived at the forest students ran toward them. Tai thought he had seen a teacher too. The friends made their way through the crowd into the forest. "We have to find the source of the fire!" Joe yelled through the smoke. "He is right." Tai heard Cody's voice behind him. "If we find the source we can check if there are Digimon." Tai nodded even though nobody would see it. "We have to stay together! If we would get separated…" Tai tried to call out but he breathed a huge amount of smoke in and had to cough. The smoke had gotten thicker he noted. Next to him Matt broke out of the smoke. "You're alright?" Tai nodded. They heard a crashing sound and Tai could barely dodge when a burning branch fell down. It caused more smoke to whirl up and made the boys cough again. "Come on it's not safe here." Tai chuckled lightly. '_As if it'll be safer deeper in the forest'_, but he ran behind Matt nevertheless. They ran until they reached a wall of flames. Tai looked around. "Where are the others?" Just in this moment they heard a scream to their left. "KARI!" The voice had belonged to his little sister! Tai started running, nearly falling about his own feet. After a short moment he heard another voice. "Hawkmon, digivolve to… Aquilamon!" Somehow he was relieved that his sister wasn't alone but he didn't slow down. When he broke through the thicket he analyzed the situation quickly. The first thing he registered was that his sister was safe, but then he saw the huge Digimon. It looked like a really thin red fox with a long snout and huge fangs; the pure desire to murder shimmed in his eyes. In front of Kari and Yolei stood Gatomon and Aquilamon protectively. Behind him Matt broke out of the thicket too. "W-what is this?" he asked out of breath. "It's a dark Digimon." Tai turned surprised to Koromon. Now that he saw the small ball: where had he been the whole time? "Its name is Fangmon." Tsunomon popped up too. The red fox growled lowly and approached the two girls and Digimon in front of him. "Well then, Koromon you're ready?" Koromon nodded and Tai took out his Digivice. "You too, Tsunomon!" Digicodes gathered around the two small Digimon and they digivolved; first to Agumon and Gabumon, then to Greymon and Garurumon. The two Digimon and Aquilamon jumped at Fangmon, pushing him back. In the meantime Tai and Matt ran to the two girls and Gatomon. "Kari, you're okay?" Kari turned to them surprised. "Yeah", she nodded, "but we got separated from the others." Matt nodded too. "Yeah, we too. So, what about this guy there?" he pointed at the fight. "It's a Fangmon. A dark Digimon; Champion I guess." Gatomon answered. She was anxious, Tai noted. He felt sympathy towards the small cat. Gatomon still hadn't her holy ring back, so she wasn't strong enough to fight too. "So it won't be a problem." Yolei put her hands on the hips. "We have three Champion-Digimon, so we'll win for sure." Tai smiled and looked at the fight. Indeed, the three Digimon could only win; Fangmon even started to stumble. But suddenly a club burst out of the bushes and hit Garurumon square in the chest. The wolf yelped and flew a few inches away. "Garurumon!" Matt cried out in horror as a green body followed the club and started attacking Garurumon. "It's a Ogremon!" Kari gasped out in shock. Garurumon was back on his feet in an instant and dodged the well aimed club.  
Next to Tai, Yolei and Matt started cheering for their Digimon and Tai found himself shouting too. It looked good for them, he noted content but then a wave of heat suddenly clashed in his back and made him fly forward. He could see that the others were sent flying too, before he landed hard on the ground. Branches hit the ground next to him, and eventually a smaller one fell on his legs. Tai laid there for a few seconds, trying to register what had just happened before he got up slowly to scan his surroundings. Matt, Yolei and Kari laid a few meters away from him but were unharmed. "TAI!" He looked around confused, still a little bit dazed. Finally he saw figures at the spot where earlier trees had stood. Davis and Ken ran to him through the smoke and dust. "You're okay?" Tai wanted to nod but when he moved his legs to get in a more comfortable position a sharp pain jolted through the right one. Davis lifted the branch and Ken examined Tai's legs. "Not broken but I guess you have a bruise at your right knee." Tai nodded and with Ken's and Davis' help he got up. Again, he scanned the area. Everybody was fine; Tai noted and sighed in relief. He saw the rest of his friends too. "Geesh, you guys, we searched everywhere for ya. You said we should stay together and then you were the one who disappeared." Takuya listened to Davis mild ranting. Everybody was okay. Everybody was now gathered. Tai smiled in relief. He scanned the area again, searching for the other partner-digimon; together they would finish the Ogremon and Fangmon easily. A loud crash made him turn around. Tai gulped and his smile faded. Oh _there _were the other Digimon: facing two more Ogremon and four Fangmon. "Davis… what is happening here?" "We ran through the forest when you, Yolei, Matt and Kari suddenly disappeared. We searched for you and called your names but couldn't find you. Then, suddenly, one of these Digimon attacked us. Of course we defended ourselves, but soon others appeared. One of the Ogremon aimed for us humans but we could dodge. He destroyed the burning bushes behind us and… well now we are here." Davis answered while they walked over to the other Chosen. "Davis… is this… our fault?" Tai asked quietly. Davis turned to him surprised. "Huh?" Tai opened his mouth to ask again, louder this time, when he heard Kari's horrifying scream. "WATCH OUT!" The three boys turned to their side and saw a huge blast of fire coming straight at them. The first thing Tai registered was that the fire had an unnatural green color. The second was that Davis, Ken and he himself would be toast in a few seconds.  
Unable to do something, Tai could only stare at the approaching fire. Was that his fault? Was it his fault that Ken and Davis would die? It felt so.  
Suddenly a wall of fire shot out of the ground in front of them, disturbing Tai's thoughts. This fire was red and yellow, and a weird energy erupted from it and Tai felt a jolt of power shooting through his body. He could feel the heat of the fire on his skin and somehow it felt… good; right. A figure landed in the fire. When the wall of fire died down Tai could see that the green fire was gone.  
The figure that had landed in front of Tai, Davis and Ken shot them a grin and gave thumbs up. Its hair was long and shaggy, and had a reddish-brown color that reminded Tai of the sunset. Its skin was tanned and it was only clothed in white pants. A tail that consisted of fire fluttered in the wind. Tai stared in awe and surprise at the figure. It nearly looked human, but somehow it… didn't. He felt a huge amount of energy pulsing from the creature. "Who… is that?" He whispered. Tai felt other presences enter the forcefully built clearing. He looked around and saw another four figures jumping out of the trees. They landed gracefully on the ground. Tai noted that they all had weird looks, and that they all emitted strong energies. One of them was a boy with long hair in a ponytail. It had a dark blue color; like the sky in the night. He wore a ripped shirt that showed his stomach and a blue symbol. Through the dust Tai couldn't see what the symbol showed. Something that looked like a part of an armor covered his upper chest and his right hand was covered by some sort of metallic glove that was formed like a claw. He had two wolf ears on his head and a tail that swung slowly. His face was calm; he even seemed bored. But the weirdest thing was that he seems to glow lightly. A few inches away from him stood the next one. His hair had too the color of the sky in the night, but it was shorter and looked more tousled. Tai automatically thought of a lion's mane; maybe because ears of a lion decorated his head and the tail that snipped through the dust. Nearly his whole chest and stomach was covered by a black armor and a purple symbol decorated the armor on his stomach. His facial expression was calm too, but also kind. Right in an instant Tai felt frightened. Something about him was dark and seemed evil to the boy.  
The third one was bigger and nearly completely covered in an armor. The armor itself was dark blue with yellow ornamentations. On the armor was a symbol too. Tai thought he had seen small lightning erupting from the body but dismissed the thought quickly.  
The last one was smaller than the others. His hair was in a light brown and two bear ears decorated his head. He wore a green west with a white shirt and a green headband held his hair out of the face. On it was a white symbol. He smiled brightly and somehow, despite the fire, the air around him seemed to be cold.  
Tai looked at the creatures cautious. The first thought that came in his head was that they had to be Digimon. It was the only logical explanation! "Who… are they?" Davis asked next to him. Tai hadn't an answer so he stayed silent. The smoke had gotten worse by now, and Tai registered that it should have been impossible to see the creatures so clearly. What was happening?  
Suddenly the creature with the reddish hair in front of them spoke. "I knew it was you." He seemed somehow amused. But who was he talking to? "Hehe, who would've guessed that somebody could stop my fire?" A black dog jumped out of the bushes, right in front of them. Tai inhaled sharply. He knew this Digimon. It was a Cerberumon; an ultimate-level Digimon! "The last one had been quite a significant personality; a VIP you could say." Cerberumon chuckled darkly. "What? Don't say you don't remember me?" The figurer said. He sounded insulted but Tai could say that it was played. "Kasai, you know this mutt?" Tai turned to the creature with the wolf ears; it was the first time that somebody but the one with the reddish hair had spoken. He had spoken casually but his voice was cold; emotionless. "Know? I kicked his butt the last time we met", the red creature answered. "So you can handle him?" "You bet." A fire had formed in his hands. "Okay, but do we do about the others?" The figure with the lion ears spoke. His voice was kind and warm; still it made Tai shiver unpleasantly. "We'll handle it!" The smallest creature spoke happily. "Enough talking!" Cerberumon suddenly yelled and shot a new blast of green fire toward the Chosen. Tai, Davis and Ken, who had used the time while the creatures were talking to go to the rest of their friends, had a déjà-vu when they saw the green fire approaching them. But this time a wall out of dark energy saved them, not the wall of fire. Tai looked around and saw the lion-boy smiling at them. The Chosen of Courage gulped. The dark energy had given him a weird feeling. "Ken, what's up?" Davis asked concerned. Tai realized that Ken had started to tremble but the boy shook his head in response. "Everything's fine." Tai shrugged it off, even though he was still worried, but they had arrived at the others by now. "What do you guys think about them?" Cody asked. Around them the creatures had started to attack the Fangmon and Ogremon, and the creature with the reddish hair made a pretty good job against the Cerberumon. Sora shrugged lightly. "I don't know… They saved us, and now they're helping… But… who are they?" "They aren't Digimon, that's what I can tell." Izzy said and closed his laptop. Tai wondered briefly how the machine had survived this whole ruckus but dismissed the thought. "What do you mean, Izzy?" "I checked their images in my laptop but couldn't find any data. By the way, the one with the wolf ears called the one with the horns 'Kasai'. Names of Digimon end normally with '-mon'." _The guy has horns? _Tai wondered and turned around but he couldn't see anything through the flames. "I have a feeling that they are Digimon. They just FEEL like Digimon." Tai looked surprised at Palmon. _'Of course, Mimi is not here so she can't digivolve'_ The Chosen felt silent. "Did anyone else felt a jolt of energy when they entered the clearing?" Kari asked suddenly. To Tai's surprise everybody but TK nodded. "I didn't feel anything." He said frowning. Net to him Sora frowned too. "I felt something but it was only weak and gone quickly." The Chosen watched thoughtfully how the weird creatures, or maybe even Digimon, fought against the evil Digimon. "I don't trust them." TK stated finally. "I have a weird feeling about the one in black. He seems evil to me." Tai nodded and wanted to say that he felt the same way but suddenly a ball of dark energy flew right through the gap between the humans. It hit something behind them and exploded. "Watch your back", the creature with the lion ears called but Tai didn't listen. His eyes were wide open and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He saw that Kari, Ken and TK fell to their knees next to him but couldn't move an inch. It wasn't because of the shock; no, it was the huge amount of dark energy, the pure darkness, which had surrounded the black ball. Even though Tai wasn't so sensitive like his sister or Ken he had felt it clearly. No, he still felt it lingering in the air. It felt like the origin, the godfather, of every darkness they had faced until now. "I-I knew it."TK gasped. "He is a dark Digimon! They are our enemies!" The blonde boy stood up; still shaking. He didn't even look at the other Chosen before he called out. "Angemon!" The Digimon turned to him questioning. "We have to destroy the darkness!" The angel seemed to understand and flew towards the creature with the lion ears. Tai could only watch how the angel lunged out with his staff and stabbed the creature in the back. The creature cried out in pain and agony, and Tai felt like he had to throw up when he saw that the staff had stabbed right through the flesh and armor, so that the end came out again. Angemon pulled back and the figure fell down holding the bleeding wound. _'Digimons aren't supposed to bleed, are they?'_ Tai asked himself horrified. A second scream made him flinch again and the pure horror in the voice made his heart arch.  
"NII-SAN!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So this was it.  
I know that it is a little bit confusing with the new 'creatures' but it'll explain itself in the next chapters __:)__  
And the next one will come on Saturday so you don't have to wait long :D_

Oh yeah, I realized something. I have absolutely no idea if I should pair Matt with Sora or Tai with Sora ^^  
Personally, I prefer MattxSora but to be honest, I don't really care ^^. So if you have a preference let me know _:)___

Anyway, Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
_**Let me know **_**_:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey guys, how are you doing? ^^  
I know it's pretty late and I am reall sorry but I sat in a car until now and so I didn't have the time to upload. (Well... I hadn't the W-Lan)  
Oh and thanks for the reviews once again :)  
I think I finally understood what you meant with 'huge paragraphs' and so on ^^ To be honest I didn't get it in the beginning but I think I made a better job now :)  
And I am really thankful that you guys kept saying that it was hard to understand, and didn't thought 'Uh, she won't get it anyway'  
Arigatou :)_

Oh and yeah, I think you guys can tell but I'll say it anyway; just to be sure.  
This chapter takes action in the same period of time like the last one but it is the view of the warriors :)

**Disclaimer:****...**

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes again. The light that had surrounded them in the weird dimension had been too bright, so he had had to close them again.  
All of them were on their campus again; in the human world. Takuya could still feel the tingling in his body and somehow it felt good. It reminded him that what had happened hadn't been a dream or his fantasy, but the truth. The warrior of flame felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he was indeed _happy _about this whole situation, after all it meant that the Digiworld was in danger again, but he couldn't help it; alone the thought that he could become a Digimon again made his heart flutter.  
Takuya looked around to examine the faces of his friends. They all seemed worried, but excited too. The unshed tears still glittered in Tommy's eyes but he looked determined. JP cracked a grin in anticipation and even Koji didn't look so grim anymore.  
"What… was that?" Takuya turned to the new girl. He remembered Ophanimon's words and smiled at the nephew. She looked utterly confused and shocked. _'I guess it is hard to understand, hn?' _He laid an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I'll explain it to you, but first we have to look for new pants or a new skirt. Yours is all wet." Sukai blushed in embarrassment and nodded lightly.  
Suddenly JP was next to the girl and took her arm. "Well then, let's go." Before anybody could react JP laid on the ground with bump on his head. "NOT YOU! HENTAI!" Zoe pulled at Sukai's arm and walked towards the school building. "You guys are unbelievable! Come on Sukai." Takuya blinked surprised before he understood what had happened right now. "Hey wait! Why are we all 'unbelievable'? It was only JP!" Takuya called behind the two girls but Zoe didn't answer. JP sniffled on the ground. "She got the wrong idea! I just wanted to help." "Sure you did." Koji responded sarcastically.  
"I wonder why there is another warrior." Tommy said and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears. "I mean, eleven warriors; that's somehow uneven." Takuya shrugged but realized soon that Tommy hadn't spoken to him. "Why are you asking me?" Koji asked irritated.  
"Well, you brought her to us in the first place…" "God, what's wrong with you guys?" Koji threw his arms theatrically in the air. "Only one time in my life I do something you could call 'social' and everybody thinks the world is gonna end." "That's not true." Koichi said calmly, but Takuya could tell that he suppressed laughter. "You are always kind and 'social' to mother."  
"Oh, tell me her trick Koichi. He is always mean to me!" Takuya grinned widely, suppressing his own laughter. "Dumbass." "There! You heard it." Takuya whimpered feigned. Koichi burst into laughter and Takuya started to chuckle himself.  
JP laid a hand on Koji's shoulder, grinning too. "There you have it, don't be nice to cute girls; that's not your style anyway." Koji glared in response.  
"Guys, concentrate! What are we gonna do now?" Takuya stopped laughing and stared at Tommy. He was right! They had to concentrate! "What are we gonna do, huh? I guess we'll do as we are told: we'll wait. There is nothing we can do anyway." JP answered casually.

_'Is there really nothing we can do? Just like years ago…'  
_  
"Just sitting around and doing nothing does not sound very tempting…"  
Takuya had to agree with Koji; there had to be something they could do!  
"I know!" Takuya smiled at them. "Let's search for the Chosen. We are humans, so they should be human too, right?" The others stared at him for a few seconds. "Well, that does not sound so bad…" Tommy stated finally.  
"Right, and Takuya already found a strategy to detect them too." Koji's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Just go to a stranger and say: 'Hi, we are the Legendary Warriors of the Digiworld. Are you one of the Chosen?"  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me what's your idea Mr. 'I-know-everything-better'!"  
Takuya and Koji glared at each other.  
"I think Koji and Takuya are both right." Koichi finally said. Takuya stared at him confused. Koji and he had disagreed, hadn't they?  
"I mean, we should search for the Chosen; but we shouldn't run around and announce what Digimon are…"  
"I didn't plan on searching them with this method anyway." Takuya mumbled irritated. Then he crossed his arms behind his head and smiled brightly at the others. He opened his mouth to suggest a way how to find the Chosen, when he felt a weird sensation in his body. His smile faded.  
This felt… so familiar.  
"Do you feel it too?" Koji asked tense. The other warriors nodded.  
Suddenly they heard an explosion from afar.  
Takuya yanked his head in the direction. "You guys feel it too, right? It feels like the Digiworld." The others nodded again. "Well then, let's go!"  
Takuya started to walk away but was stopped when somebody grabbed his wrist. When he turned around he looked in two piercing blue eyes.  
"And what do you think we'll do when we arrive, hn?" Koji asked.  
"Well, we're gonna look what Digimon are doing here. And if they are evil we're gonna fight them. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Oh, we're gonna fight them, you say? Would you mind telling me HOW we'll fight them? Takuya we can't digivolve. If we just rush in there we'll be in danger."  
"Oh yeah? There could be people in danger too. We'll think of something!" Takuya said while he glared back at Koji. "And if we won't find a solution we'll just have to kick their ass with our fists. Or with sticks. Either way is fine by me."  
It was meant like a joke but Koji didn't seem to find it amusing.  
"Takuya how dense are you? It won't help the Digiworld if we die right now and here! Didn't you learn anything?!"  
"YOU'RE WRONG!" Takuya yelled back and yanked his hand out of Koji's grip.  
"I-I just don't want to watch everything like it isn't our affair! You remember the incident six years ago? We couldn't do anything! I just felt so helpless… useless!"  
Koji stared at him surprised. "Takuya…"  
"I think Takuya is right, Koji." Koichi said suddenly.  
"Yeah, we are the Legendary Warriors after all. It's our job to help!" JP said and stepped next to Takuya.  
Tommy nodded and stepped a few steps forward too. "And even if we are just able to distract the Digimon so that passengers are able to flee, it would be enough."  
Koji blinked at them surprised but finally sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm overruled."  
"You got that right buddy" Takuya grinned at him. "Well then, let's go!"  
Takuya and the rest started to run towards the sound of explosion and the smoke.  
"Takuya" Takuya turned surprised to Koji who had spoken and run next to him. He couldn't possible want to apologize, could he?  
"You mentioned the incident six years ago earlier. Don't you also think it is weird that nobody but us knows what happened?"  
_'Hah, what was I thinking? As if Koji would apologize'. _Takuya sighed in defeat. But Koji was right anyway.  
"Dunno," Takuya replied breathing hard. They had run quite a distance by now. "Maybe this 'Gennai' had something to do with it. You know something like 'Everybody who isn't supposed to know about the Digiworld will forget everything', and because we are some sort of 'Chosen' too, we didn't forget."  
Koji hummed thoughtfully. Takuya noted that he was breathing hard too. Koji didn't say anything else, so Takuya turned away again and observed the location where the smoke came from. It was the forest near their school.  
"Hey that's the forest where I had my excursion!" Tommy called out gasping.  
Takuya was amazed that the younger boy had kept up so good; apparently he had trained his stamina in the past seven years.  
The friends ran faster and soon they arrived at the edge of the forest. Many students had gathered at the edge and some were still running out of the burning forest.  
Takuya stopped, gasping for air. Next to him JP and Koichi came to a stop too. They were all worn out.  
"We don't have the time to have a break." Tommy yelled even though he had problems to breathe too. "We have to help!"  
"TOMOKI!" Takuya turned surprised at a man who ran towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought I dismissed you."  
Tommy stared startled at the man. "Sensei!"  
"Sensei?" Takuya gasped out. "This guy is you teacher? He is still so young!"  
They ignored Takuya skillfully; only Koji whacked him over his head. How this guy still had enough energy to 'punish' Takuya was a mystery to the boy.  
"Sensei, is everybody okay? Is anybody still inside the forest?" Tommy asked concerned.  
The man nodded. "Everybody is safe and sound." Suddenly he frowned lightly. "But wait… I thought I saw Kari and Takeru running back into the forest with some other kids, but I guess I was just imagining things. After all they left the excursion a while ago."  
Takuya stared at the forest. Tai had a little sister named Kari. But… that couldn't be, could it?  
"Kari and TK are in the forest?!" Tommy asked horrified.  
Takuya shook his head to displace the thoughts. It didn't matter if this Kari was Tai's little sister, they had to help.  
"Well then guys, let's go."  
The teacher caught Takuyas wrist just like Koji had done earlier. "You don't plan on going in there, do you?"  
Takuya shot him a wide grin. "Of course we do. We have to help Tommy's friends after all."  
And with that he broke his wrist free and stormed after his friends in the forest. Only after a few meters they ran in a huge cloud of smoke and Takuya had to cough violently.  
"Guys, stay together! We mustn't get separated." Koji called out from Takuyas left side.  
"That's harder than it looks." JP's voice tuned from the right side.  
Takuya had already lost sight of everybody and the smoke burned in his throat.  
Suddenly a figure broke out of the smoke next to him and Takuya recognized it as Koichi.  
"Takuya what are you doing? You can't just stand here. The smoke is dangerous!" Koichi offered Takuya a hand and pulled him out of the smoke in a small clearing. Only after a few moments the others broke out of the smoke too, coughing and panting.  
"Okay, now that I think about it, I think Koji was right. We need a plan." Takuya laughed nervously but the laughter soon developed to a cough-attack. Koji glared at him response.  
Suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound and a few branches fell down. A scream followed.  
"That sounded like Kari!" Tommy yelled while he covered his head. He pointed at the direction from where the scream had come. "We need to look!"  
Takuya nodded and followed Tommy in the bushes, still panting.  
"Hey! What about the plan?" JP called behind them, but they heard him following.  
Their little group stopped when they saw a little clearing. They hid in the bushes and scanned the area. On the edge of the clearing stood four figures and in front of them fought four huge animals.  
"Those are Digimon…" JP stated breathlessly and unbelievingly.  
Takuya was just able to stare at the scene. There was Tai! And his little sister! What were they doing there? They couldn't possible know about the Digimon, right?  
Suddenly a club and a green body jumped out of the bushes near the Digimon and hit the wolf-like one in the chest.  
The blonde boy next to Tai yelled out in horror. "GARURUMON!"  
It hit Takuya. Hard. "They- they know about the Digimon!"  
"Maybe they're the Chosen." Koji said thoughtfully.  
_'No, no, this can't be! I know Tai for so long! I would know! Wouldn't I? But…they are cheering for them…' _Takuya stared horrified at the scene, utterly confused.  
NO! He couldn't let himself distracted so easy! It didn't matter! Either way they had to help.  
Takuya was about to jump out of the bushes when Koji caught his wrist once again.  
"What do you think you're doing Takuya?" He hissed.  
"Help them of course! Maybe they're the Chosen, but they aren't even digivolving! They are in danger!"  
"So would you be if you would just jump out! Don't you see that these Digimon are doing a good job?"  
Takuya was about to yell at Koji when a sudden impact hit them. It was a wave of heat and branched were falling down on them.  
Takuya could see that the burning trees and bushes behind Tai and the other three people had been destroyed and so had caused the wave of heat. Even if the main impact had been behind Tai and his friends Takuya and the other warriors were send flying through the bushes and brushwood. Takuya rolled against a tree and was so stopped abruptly.  
The warrior of flame groaned and got up slowly, coughing heavily. Takuya could taste the dust and ash in his mouth and spit out. Next to him the others got up too. They were all covered in dust and ash and were coughing.  
"You okay Nii-san?" Koji asked and spit out too. His ponytail was nearly dissolved.  
Koichi nodded. "Nothing broken, I think I twisted my ankle, though."  
"Is everyone else okay?" Koji continued asking.  
"Yeah, we were lucky I guess." Tommy answered and adjusted his hat.  
Takuya grabbed his hat too and brushed the dust away before he put it on again.  
"Tai and the others weren't so lucky, I think." He pointed at the clearing.  
Even though the collapsing trees had caused more smoke to well up they could see that the four humans were lying on the ground, unmoving.  
"Look there!" Tommy pointed at the place where the trees had stood earlier. There were standing more humans. Only after a few seconds they started to run towards the four bodies on the ground.  
Takuya sighed in relief when Tai and the others got up slowly.  
"G-guys? I think we have a problem here"  
Takuya turned to JP who sat on the ground behind them.  
He froze in shock when he saw what JP had meant.  
All the bushes and the whole foliage behind them had caught fire and had built a wall of fire, leaving no exit; but the worst thing was that the fire was spreading unbelievable fast.  
"Th-that's not even funny!" Tommy stuttered and shrieked when a burning branch fell down.  
Takuya covered his head from the sparks and backed away a little bit.  
"G-guys what should we do?" Koichi asked and tried to back away too, but winced when his hurt foot touched the ground.  
"That's why I said we need a plan!" Koji yelled and Takuya could hear the panic in his voice.  
He stared in the flames, backing away again.

_'That's so ridiculous! I am the warrior of flame and still… I can't do anything. I even am afraid of my own element! Why? Why do I have to be so weak?!'_

Even if Takuya couldn't hear it the other warriors were thinking similar thoughts.

_'If I only could digivolve! I would just freeze the fire and everything would be okay!' –_Tommy

_'Tch, that's hilarious. Being afraid of some flames! Lobomon would just chop these trees. Then we would see who is afraid of whom, flames!' _– Koji

_'Beaten by flames? After all we've been through? And this twisted ankle… Why do I have to be so weak as a human? One 'Shadow Meteor' and all these trees would be destroyed; and with them the fire.' _– Koichi

_'Stupid flames, stupid trees, stupid human-form! I wish I could just punch the trees to pieces, like Beetlemon did back then!' _– JP

Takuya grabbed the medallion that dangled around his neck.  
This was Agunimon's sprit, wasn't it? Why couldn't they digivolve then?  
_'I have to do something. Something! Please… somebody….'  
_Suddenly he felt a weird sensation in his body. His medallion had started to glow in a deep red and the light surrounded him slowly. Takuya could only see that the same thing was happening with the others before the red light enclosed him. Digicodes appeared slowly and Takuya gasped.  
This feeling! It felt like digivolving!  
_'Thank you, Agunimon!' _he thought happily.  
But then he remembered what Seraphimon had said. He had said that they couldn't digivolve!  
_'But what is happening then?'_ he wondered briefly but a sharp pain interrupted his thoughts.  
Takuya wanted to cry out but another jolt of pain made his voice stuck in his throat.  
Another followed, then another, until his whole body was filled with pain.  
This time he cried out in agony. It felt like his whole body was burning from inside.  
Takuya tried to move his arms but they wouldn't move. The pain got worse; just like fire pumped through his veins and burned his guts and everything else.  
Finally the pain subsided and Takuya fell exhausted on the ground.  
His vision was blurry and his limbs still felt numb.  
Takuya could hear pained gasps from his friends. _  
'Right, the fire…' _Takuya thought dazed and looked up, only to see that none of his friends were there. Well, the figures weren't his friends, but somehow they seemed familiar.  
One of the creatures looked up too and Takuya could see that it had a red and a blue eye. But these eyes…. They were undoubted Koji's!  
"K-Koji?" Takuya asked breathing hard.  
The creature with the wolf ears stared back. "Takuya?"  
The other creatures looked finally up too, and Takuya could see that they all had resemblances with his friends. They were faint but the warrior of flame could undoubtedly say that these creatures WERE his friends. And moreover, even though these figures didn't look like the real Legendary Warriors, Takuya could tell that they were Digimon.  
"W-what happened to you?" The Digimon with lion ears asked. Koichi, Takuya noted.  
"I could ask you the same." He answered and stood up.  
Takuya examined the new looks of his friends.  
Koji had digivolve to a humanoid Digimon with dark blue hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a neckerchief in the color of Lobomon's scarf. His upper chest was covered in an armor that had the coloring of KendoGarurumons armor. Underneath he wore a white ripped t-shirt that showed his stomach. On his stomach was the symbol of the warrior of light painted in a light blue color. His right hand was covered by a metallic glove that was formed like a claw. One of his eyes was red, the other blue. The blue color was undoubtedly the color of Koji's normal eyes and the red…. Lobomon's eyes?  
Next to him stood Koichi. His hair was too colored in a dark blue but it was in his haircut as a human, it looked more tousled, though.  
Nearly his whole upper body was covered by a black armor that seemed to consist of parts of KaiserLeomon's armor. On the armor on his stomach was the symbol of the warrior of darkness in a deep purple. He wore a grey shirt underneath.  
One of his eyes was too in the usual blue color, the other one red. Two lion ears decorated his head.  
Where JP had stood earlier stood now a Digimon who was nearly completely covered in armor.  
Takuya could barely see his face but he could clearly see that one of the eyes was brown, the other green. His hair seemed tousled too.  
The armor itself had the coloring of Beetlemon's armor and the symbol of the warrior of thunder pranced on his chest in a bright yellow.  
Besides JP had Tommy the most resemblance with the 'original' warrior.  
His short brown hair was held in place by the same headband that Kumamon had, only that the symbol of ice decorated it in on the front.  
He wore a green vest and a white shirt underneath. Red stripes decorated his cheeks and one of his eyes was blue, the other one brown.  
To make the picture perfect two soft looking bear ears decorated his head.  
The friends finally looked around at each other.  
Tommy squeaked and pointed trembling at the others.  
"G-guys what happened to you?"  
"Why me? What happened to YOU?" JP answered and stared at the others.  
"I think I know what happened." Koichi said finally and stared down at himself.  
"Me too." Koji stated and stepped next to his twin.  
"Oh!" Takuya pointed at them. "Even when you are Digimon you look nearly alike!"  
The twins stared at him unbelievingly. Finally Koichi started to chuckle lightly and Koji glared at Takuya.  
"Observant, aren't you? But you could have told them a little bit carefully." Koichi chuckled and nodded towards Tommy and JP.  
"You mean we are… Digimon?" JP asked finally. "It doesn't feel like Beetlemon."  
Tommy nodded in agreement. Then he hesitated. "Well, but it feels… different, though."  
Everybody nodded in agreement. It didn't feel like when they became the legendary warriors, but somehow it didn't feel… human neither.  
"If we are Digimon… shouldn't we have different names too?" Koichi asked after a short moment of silence.  
"It's Kasaimon." Takuya said without thinking.  
"What?" JP asked surprised. "Where did you get this name from?"  
Takuya blinked confused. "I… don't know. It just suddenly appeared in my mind."  
"I know what he means." Tommy nodded and smiled brightly at them. "Kanreimon."  
Koichi nodded too. "Yamimon."  
Koji blinked confused. "Raitomon?"  
"Is this a question?" JP said and puffed his chest. "Mine's Denkimon!" **(1)  
**"Okay…" Takuya said slowly and looked around. Suddenly he remembered the flames and fire around them.  
"Ah! What are we gonna do about the fire? Can you freeze it?" He asked the warrior of ice.  
"I dunno… But it doesn't come near anyway."  
"Huh? I wonder why?" Kasai/ Takuya said and extended his hand toward the fire. The flames backed away a little bit, and suddenly a small flame formed in his hand.  
"I can control the fire? AWSOME!" He turned abruptly to the other Digimon. "Oh I just realized that I didn't ask. How do I look?"  
The others shot him a weird look answered warily.  
"Well… you are tanned."  
"Tousled reddish-brown hair."  
"You have small horns."  
"There is a half moon painted on your chest with white color."  
"In the half moon is the symbol of Agunimon painted."  
Their conversation ended abruptly when they heard a scream from the clearing.  
"WATCH OUT"  
Kasai turned to the humans in the clearing, just to see that a blast of green fire shot towards Tai and two other boys.  
"Well, let's fight then, guys!" Kasai jumped out of the bushes and still in the flight he made a huge wall of fire shot out of the ground in front of the boys. He landed skillfully in the fire; it didn't hurt at all. It came all just instinctive, like it had been with Agunimon in the Digiworld. He shot Tai and the other boys a grin and thumbs up to signalize that he wanted to help them.  
While he had protected the boys from the green fire Kasai had realized something. The fire had felt familiar. And now the thought of the first time when he had become Agunimon made him realize who had sent the fire.  
"I knew it was you." Kasai stated proudly. And, indeed, the Digimon that appeared in the clearing was his old 'friend' Cerberumon.  
The black dog laughed evilly. "Who would have guessed that somebody could stop my fire? The last one had been quite a significant personality; a VIP you could say."  
"What? Don't say you don't remember me?" Kasai feigned to be insulted.  
"Kasai, you know this mutt?" Kasai turned his head to the warrior of light. He decided that it sounded good to be called 'Kasai' and not 'Kasaimon'. It was somehow more personal and more… individual?  
"Know? I kicked his butt the last time we met!" _'Right Koji hadn't been with us when I digivolved the first time'  
_"So you can handle him?"  
"You bet!" Kasai answered and made a fire in his hand to underline his statement.  
"Okay, but what do we do about the others?" Yami asked friendly.  
_'This is just Koichi' _Takuya thought knowing that he had meant the other evil Digimon _'Always thinking everything through.'  
_"Well handle it!" Kanrei chanted happily.  
_'And that's just Tommy, always so cheerful"  
_"Enough talking!"Cerberumon yelled suddenly and fired another shot of green fire towards the Chosen.  
This time, however, Yami reacted and built a wall out of dark energy. Kasai grinned at him before he shot a ball of fire toward Cerberumon.  
"Then let's start!"  
Kasai lunged at Cerberumon and dodged another shot of green fire. He tried to hit Cerberumon with his burning fists, but the evil Digimon dodged just in time. He released more green fire and it surrounded Kasai.  
"There! Let's see how you'll survive that!"  
The green fire faded and Kasai stood there unharmed.  
He grinned cockily at Cerberumon and formed a huge fireball in his hands.  
"You're weak as always! Your fire may be hot, but it is nothing against the fire of the warrior of flame!"  
He was about to release the fireball when he heard a piercing scream.  
Kasai turned around just to see that Angemon pulled his staff out of Yami's body.  
_'W-what are they doing?'  
_A second scream made his blood froze in his veins.  
"NII-SAN!"

* * *

**(A/N):**  
**(1):  
**_To the names: Kasai means 'Fire'  
Kanrei means 'Cold'  
_ _ Yami means 'Darkness'_  
_Raito means 'Light'  
Denki means 'Electricity'_

I decided to use the names without the -mon, because I think it's a little bit... weird (?) to call them 'Kasaimon'. I dunno...  
And how they know their names... I always wondered in the anime how they suddenly knew their names and I think this is the only logical explanation :D

Please be _frogiving_ _if this chapter is not so good, because actually wrote it in the car on the way to Italy ^^''' And well... my brain does not stand the warmth so good..._

*cough* Anyway, Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
_**Let me know :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey guys, I'm back. *yeaaah*  
Well there is not much I have to say... so I think I should just continue with the chapter :)  
Oh no there is something. I am sorry that I couldn't update in Italy_ :(

**Disclaimer:** **Still ridicules**

* * *

If you would have asked Koji what had happened he wouldn't be able to answer.  
It all had started harmlessly.  
Well at least for 'Digidestined' conditions.  
It had started with a message from Ophanimon – or maybe even before with the strange girl.  
Then Koji and the other warriors – minus Sukai and Zoe – had run to the forest because they suspected that Digimon had caused – or maybe _were causing –_ the explosions and fire.  
Arrived there, they had digivolved into strange and new Digimon. It had hurt, Koji remembered.  
Shortly after they had digivolved they had stomped into the clearing to help some humans; maybe the Chosen.  
And now… well now, Koji – no Raito – stormed with an inhuman speed at the angel Digimon, one of the Digimon they had tried to help, who had stabbed his brother.  
On his way there he passed a girl with brown hair and a small cat; despite his speed, he was able to see the confused and shocked expression on her face – somehow it looked to Raito as if she glowed lightly.  
When he passed them he felt a huge amount of power jolting through his body, which caused him to increase his speed again.  
He hit the angel Digimon in the shoulder and the impact caused both of them to fly a few meters. Raito had expected that it hurt but oddly he didn't felt any pain.  
Without really thinking Raito jumped back to his feet and started to punch the Digimon, avoiding hitting him with his clawed hand because they were, after all, supposed to _help _them, not to kill them.  
But with every hit the thought _'Help them, don't hurt them' _faded out of his mind and he noticed that his punches got harder.  
_'What is happening here?'_ Raito thought when he realized that his mind slowly slipped away and only the desire to actually _hurt _his opponent remained.  
_'It's just like the beast-spirit evolution! Aren't we in our humanoid forms?'  
_No, they didn't even know why they weren't in their normal forms, Raito remembered.  
His vision became blurry and forming even easy thoughts was difficult, and it scared Raito – no it actually scared _Koji_ – like hell that he lost his mind so easily to the Digimon.  
"Angemon!" A boy's voice called from behind Raito and he recognized as the voice who had ordered the angel digimon – Angemon? – to attack in the first place.  
A second voice followed, "Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon."  
The other humans started to talk and although Raito could still hear them perfectly fine the words didn't make any sense anymore and just sounded like confused tunes; as if they didn't knew how to speak properly.  
But Raito couldn't care less in the moment; concentrating on the, still blocking his punches, Digimon on the ground.  
A wolfish grin sneaked on Raito's face as he lunged out with his clawed hand unconsciously, ready to strike the enemy down.  
"YAMI, RAITO!"  
Raito jerked his head up surprised and turned around towards the voice.  
This voice was familiar… Takuya? No, Kasai!  
Raito shook his head to clear his mind again, banning the thoughts of killing and getting the control back. He really needed to thank Takuya later; a second later and it wouldn't have been so easy to regain the control.  
Raito wanted to signalize Kasai who still fought against the Cerberumon that everything was okay when his gaze fell on a female angel digimon who aimed with a glowing white bow at his brother who still sat on the ground holding his wound.  
"Celestial Arrow" An arrow formed in the bow and the angel Digimon released it at Yami.  
The next seconds were like slow-motion to Raito.  
Without thinking he growled a 'Oh no you won't' and jumped toward the digimon and arrow, planting a last kick on Angemon's chest in the process.  
In his jump/flight he formed a blade out of light in his left hand, just as if he had done it thousand times before.  
When Raito reached the arrow built out of light he used the blade to divert the arrow, successfully directing it at one of the Fangmon, and in the same move he twirled around and slashed the angel digimon with his claws.  
He didn't really think about it, didn't consider the fact that this time it would _really injure _the digimon or the consequences that would come with the wounding of her.  
The digimon cried out and flew backwards, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
Digicodes surrounded her and when they disappeared a smaller, white digimon laid on the ground which Raito identified as a Salamon.  
"SALAMON"  
Raito turned confused and still a little bit dazed at the girl with the brown hairs. She ran towards the on the ground lying Digimon and covered her quickly with her body.  
"KARI! You can't just run in there, that's dangerous!" A blond boy yelled and jumped in front of the girl and Salamon, glaring fiercely at the warrior of light.  
Raito, who slowly realized what just had happened, blinked a few times and finally went slowly towards the two humans. He held his hands up in a calming manner to signalize them that he didn't intend to hurt them when something hit him. Hard.

Raito yelped out in surprise and landed hard on the ground a few inches away, not able to react in time.  
Just when he got to his feet again something hit him again and he fell down again and coughed, caused by the smoke that twirled up.  
Raito blinked a few times again, brushed the dirt out of his eyes and turned around – just to see a huge red bird flying straight toward him.  
First Raito was just able to stare at the advancing bird, but he managed to regain his composure just in time and dodged by letting him fall back in the dirt.  
The bird flew over Raito, missed him only by a centimeter, and when he jumped to his feet again he saw that the bird had turned around and stormed at him again.  
This time, however, Raito was prepared and jumped out of the way, able to hold his stance.  
The bird – now after thinking Raito realized that it had to be a digimon – flew a new curve and rushed at him again.  
"Yeah Aquilamon! Show him! He hurt our friends!"  
Raito jerked his head surprised toward the voice just to see a girl with lilac hair cheering for the bird digimon – Aquilamon – while two other humans, a boy with dark blue hair and one with reddish hair and… goggles…, were helping the girl with the Salamon up.  
Raito nearly started to laugh at the sight of the goggles – it looked so hilarious, just like Takuya back then - but a new impact forced the air out of his lungs and sent him flying again.  
Raito got coughing up again holding his stomach where the bird had hit him.  
_'Okay, not the time to laugh about Takuya's not existing sense of fashion'_

"No wait!" Raito heard Kanrei – Tommy – shout, "This is a misunderstanding! We aren't here to fight y- ugh"  
Leaping to the side to avoid the approaching Aquilamon again, Raito looked around to see what was actually happening.  
With a glance at Denki and Kanrei, Raito saw that they didn't only fought against the Fangmon and Ogremon, but also dodged confused the attacks of the digimon who were apparently friends with the humans and who were ignoring the evil digimon in favor to fight against the warriors.  
Kasai still fought against the Cerberumon and …oh… a blue dragon and a huge dinosaur which had joined the fight against Kasai._  
_To Raito's relief the figure of his wounded brother wasn't attacked by anyone; they thought probably that he was too badly injured to do anything anyway.  
To be honest Raito had no idea what to do. It was clear that they couldn't really fight against the digimon because they were here to protect not to destroy. But they couldn't let themselves get killed neither.

The warrior of light jumped away again to dodge Aquilamon, just to be hit in the back with a great force.  
Again, he yelped out and flew a few meters forward but was able to land on his feet just in time, looking around surprised just to see the Angemon standing where he had planned to land earlier.  
_'Shit.' _Raito thought while he dodged another attack from Aquilamon and formed a blade out of light again to parry another hit of the angel.  
"What the hell? Why are you attacking us?!" Denki shouted from afar as he blocked a hit of the armored and spiked tail of a digimon that looked a little bit like an Ankylosaurus.  
_'He's right. What the hell!" _Raito thought as he dodged and blocked a few punches of Angemon just jump in the air, causing the _again _approaching Aquilamon and Angemon to crush into each other.  
He landed gracefully behind the angel digimon and kicked him in the back, albeit only lightly so that he stumbled forward pulling the Aquilamon with him.  
The Angemon turned angry around to Raito and started to attack him again.  
A hand-to-hand fight started, only interrupted every few seconds by the Aquilamon who tried to hit Raito in his flight, but only ended hitting the angel instead.  
Even though Raito mainly dodged and blocked he would hit or kick his opponents once in a while.  
It wasn't that hard, Raito noticed. Nearly all the time he could use his material arts skills and it even started to make fun.  
If he let the fact slip that he fought against a digimon it would be just like one of his training sessions; only that his body now was slightly taller.  
Raito blocked the staff of the angel – the very same staff that had stabbed his brother – again with his blade when Angemon started to talk through gritted teeth, not lowering the pressure of his staff against the blade.  
"You'll pay for what you did to Angewomon!"  
Raito wondered briefly who 'Angewomon' was before he realized that she was probably the digimon he had slashed earlier – the bitch who had tried to kill, actually kill, his brother.

He shot the angel in front of him a wolfish smirk before he pulled back and jumped at the side again, letting Aquilamon behind him crash in Angemon again.  
This time, however, he didn't land so gracefully because of a sudden dizzy spell that hit him off guard. Raito stumbled briefly and used the short amount of time that Angemon and Aquilamon needed to get up again to catch his breath.  
Yeah, he was out of breath and quite exhausted, Raito realized.  
_'This is ridicules. Even when I am in my human form and train I can keep up longer, and as Digimon we're supposed to be stronger and all, aren't we?'  
_Raito took one more deep breath before he jumped away again to dodge the staff of Angemon. However, his moves were sloppier, not so fast and somehow everything seemed a little bit blurry to Raito, so he wasn't able to block or dodge the following kick properly and so his arm was hit.  
Raito inhaled sharply at the pain; other than Raito Angemon was serious and so his kicks and punches were quite painful.  
"He's getting weaker and is not as fast as before! Keep on going Angemon, Aquilamon!"  
_'Thanks for stating the oblivious, brat!" _Raito thought and glared at the blond haired boy while he leaped aside, planting a now stronger kick on Angemon's chest to win some time to catch his breath.

The break was far too soon ended when Aquilamon stormed toward Raito again. The warrior of light got in his fighting stance, hoping to kick the bird too so he could gain more time, when Aquilamon suddenly stopped his flight and released ring shaped beams. "Blast Rings."  
Raito gulped and stared at the rings that were fired at him, unsure how to react.  
"This is new", he muttered as he dodged one of the rings just in time; just to be hit by the following ones.  
"RAITO!" Raito could hear somebody scream through the loud crashing sounds, he was unsure if it was Kasai or Denki, though.  
He coughed and tried to get up again when a sudden force pulled him up by his neckerchief.  
"Got you!"  
Raito looked up just to find his neckerchief in Aquilamon's pecker.  
He wondered briefly why the digimon hadn't caught him with his claws but dismissed the thought when he saw that the freaking bird flew with him in the air, farer away from the ground.  
He gulped loudly.  
"W-what are you doing, you freaking bird?! Let go of me!" Raito yelled and struggled to get free.  
The digimon smirked viciously. "Oh, I will. But first we'll get a little bit higher."  
Raito stopped struggling and paled. "W-what? You're not planning to drop me, are you?"  
The silence was answer enough and so Raito looked back at the ground. They had reached quite a high until now and the warrior of light was pretty sure that if they would get any higher it would be most unlikely to survive the fall, even as a digimon.  
Cold sweat started to gather on Raito's face when he thought about his possible movements.  
He really didn't want to die, but a light kick wouldn't be enough this time to free himself. Besides, if he would hurt them he would never see the end of it because he actually acted against their orders from Ophanimon.

"RAITO! DO SOMETHING!"  
Raito looked down on the ground again, just to see Kasai hitting the blue dragon in the face. Pretty hard, actually.  
"DO SOMETHING! EVEN YOU CAN'T BE SO STUPID THAT YOU THINK YOU'LL SURVIVE A FALL FROM UP THERE!"  
Raito blinked surprised at Kasai. Had he really told him to hurt the digimon right now?  
After a second he glared down at Kasai for calling him stupid even though the other wouldn't see it.  
After another second, he looked up at the Aquilamon.  
"I am sorry then", he said and lunged out with his clawed hand. The claws started to glow lightly in a warm light.  
"BRIGHT CLAW!" Raito yelled out and rammed his claw in Aquilamon's neck.  
The digimon let out a loud screeching cry and digicodes surrounded him, what was left when the digicodes vanished was a small pink ball with wings.

Raito led out a breath, then he realized his mistake. They were still in the air.  
"Fuck!" he said before he grabbed the pink ball to his chest.  
"HEY YOU! Wake up! Do something! HEY! WAKE UP!" He yelled at the small digimon which was unconscious and shook him while they were falling toward the ground.  
"POROMON!" He heard a scream from below, muted by the wind.  
"Shit", Raito cursed again and looked down at the quickly approaching ground.  
The only thoughts that crossed his mind were that he could _not _fly and that both, he and the small digimon would be smashed to thousand pieces by the impact.  
Raito pressed the small digimon against his chest and turned his back to the ground, hoping that he could at least save the small creature by taking the main force of the impact; after all Orphanimon had told them to protect the Chosen.  
He closed his eyes and waited for the pain when something suddenly grabbed his arm and held him in the air.  
The warrior of light opened his eyes surprised and looked in the face of a girl. Long blond hair pulled to the side in a huge side ponytail with a purple braided strand, one eye green the other blue and the symbol of the warrior of wind on her forehead. Huge butterfly wings held her in the air.

"Z-zoe?" Raito asked puzzled and relieved.  
"What do you think?" the girl – apparently a digimon – answered in a Zoeish manner.  
Raito led out a long breath. "Thank god."  
The digimon laughed. "Wow Koji, that's so unlikely of you to react this way. By the way it's Arashimon." **(1)**  
Raito nodded. "Arashi. Mine's Raito"  
Zoe – Arashi blinked irritated but smiled finally. "Well, I guess I'll bring you to the ground."  
Just then a huge fireball flew towards them. Arashi dodged a little bit clumsy because of the extra weight.  
When she had regained her balance they stared down on the ground where a sheepish Kasai waved back at them.  
"Hehe, sorry 'bout that. You okay?" he yelled upwards while he created a wall of fire to block a fireball send from the huge dinosaur.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Arashi yelled back but landed safe on the ground next to Yami, releasing Raito.  
The warrior of light came shaky to his feet. As soon as he stood the pink ball suddenly picked him in the hand.  
"Outsch!" Raito yelled and released the flurry ball. "The hell?" He and Arashi watched how the small digimon jumped away to the humans, in the awaiting arms of the lilac haired girl.  
"Poromon! I was so worried, are you okay? What did he do to you?!"  
Raito growled lowly. _'Trying to save his life' _he thought grimly.

Arashi looked around confused before she kneeled down next to Yami inspecting the wound.  
"Hey Koj-Raito, mind telling me what happened?", she asked irritated and concerned.  
Raito brushed the dirt away and cleared his throat to answer when he saw Kasai running toward them.  
The warrior of fire waved from afar. "HEY, GUYS! Are you okay?"  
When he arrived finally he breathed heavily and leaned over to catch his breath.  
"Mind- mind helping me?" he gasped out and pointed from where he came.

The sight made Raito gulp again. Both, the huge yellow dinosaur and the blue dragon had followed Kasai and stormed towards them.  
Kasai looked pretty exhausted, just like Raito himself, and the warrior of light realized that even if he wanted to help he was in no condition to fight. His legs still trembled lightly from the shock of falling and he felt even more exhausted than before.  
Arashi turned angrily to the approaching digimon and raised her hands. A strong wind erupted and surrounded the two digimon.  
"MIND LEAVING US ALONE FOR A WHILE AND LET US HELP OUR FRIEND?!" She yelled at them and glared.  
Kasai gave her a shaky thumb up. "Geez, thanks Z."  
"Any time! Besides, it's Arashi." She smiled but soon frowned and looked at Yami again. "Guys, is he supposed to bleed as a digimon?"  
Kasai frowned too, "Dunno… we never bled back then… but we are not like we were back then too…" Suddenly he looked at Arashi again. "Where did you left Sukai?"

Raito looked up from his unconscious brother. Right, somebody was missing.  
Arashi shrugged and laid Yami carefully on the ground. "I told her to stay at the school because she isn't used to this digimon stuff and I had the feeling that this was the work of digimon, but she wouldn't listen to me. She insisted to come along."  
Kasai and Raito stared at Arashi unbelievingly and shocked. "WHAT?"  
"Are you insane? It's dangerous here and she never digivolved before!"  
Arashi held her hands up in a calming manner. "Yeesh, calm down you guys. I left her at the border of the clearing, safe and sound."  
Kasai led out a huge breath in relief and even Raito allowed himself to relax a little bit.

Hmm… Yeah, relaxing sounded good.

"When I digivolved earlier…", Arashi's voice snapped Raito back from his trance. "It hurt… so unbelievable much…"  
"Yeah…" Kasai answered quietly.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" They heard suddenly a scream and jerked their heads up.  
They saw Denki and Kanrei running towards them pointing to their side.  
They turned their heads slowly, just to see the angel that Raito had fought earlier aiming at them.  
"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE"  
Angemon released a beam of light towards them.  
Raito stared at the approaching beam. It was too late.  
Too late to dodge, he was too exhausted to block the beam and he could see that Kasai was in a similar condition. Arashi wouldn't be able to let the wind appear in time, and she certainly couldn't leap in the air with all of them.  
_'This is it then?´_ Raito asked himself as the beam came closer. Maybe the beam wouldn't kill them, but they would end up badly injured, most likely dedigivolving, and the other digimon would finish them then…  
He could see Kanrei and Denki running to them screaming something that was muted by the noises of the fire, the beam, simply everything.  
Suddenly something new broke in his vision.  
A girl; long blond hair, a light green t-shirt, a white skirt.  
Raito's eyes grew wide when he saw that the girl jumped in front of them, crossing her arms in a protectively manner.  
"STOP IT!"  
The girl screamed and stood protectively in front them.  
The next things happened in fast forward.  
A bright yellow light erupted when the beam hit the girl only a millisecond later and Raito could hear another scream.  
"SUKAI!"  
He didn't know who had screamed. Maybe Kasai, maybe Arashi, maybe he himself, but the scream was muted by the sound of an explosion when the yellow light got brighter and enveloped them.

* * *

Sukai didn't know why she had run into the clearing. She didn't even know why she had insisted to come along when Zoe had said she would go to the fire.  
Maybe she wanted to come along because she was supposed to be a warrior too.  
Maybe she had run into the clearing because she had seen how brave everyone had fought, and, god damn it, she was supposed to help them.  
Maybe because she knew that this beam could kill them.  
And maybe, and most likely, she didn't even think at all when she jumped in front of the three creatures from whom she _knew _that they were Koji, Takuya and Zoe.

However, as she stood there in front of them, yelling at the angel in front of her to stop, Sukai felt a weird sensation tickling in her body, and in the moment when the beam was about to hit her another bright yellow light enveloped her and let the world around her disappear.  
Sukai looked around in the ball out of yellow energy wondering what had happened, when suddenly a strong wind erupted, blasting the hair out of face, and something that looked like strings of data circled around her.

"Would you like to start? Or not?", a woman's voice sounded and two screens appeared, on with the text 'NO' the other one with 'YES'  
Sukai blinked confused at the screens.  
Then, suddenly grabbed by determination, she smiled and laid her hand on the one that said 'YES'.  
The screens disappeared and the strings of data came closer.  
"Very well, the game to decide your future has started." The woman's voice said gently before the data exploded and flew towards Sukai.

Sukai felt again the tickling feeling in her body, but after only a moment it was replaced by pain that erupted in every limb and felt like it would rip her body apart just to put it together in a different form.  
Sukai wanted to scream but no sound would leave her throat.  
Just when she thought that it would've been better to say 'No' the pain subsided slowly.

Sukai opened her eyes slowly, just to find herself in the clearing again, back to Koji, Takuya and Zoe.  
She could see the confused and surprised Angemon and the humans behind him.  
"S-sukai?" somebody asked from behind her.  
She turned around slightly, and smiled at them.  
Despite the still lingering pain in her limbs Sukai felt good and… strong.  
Able to help.  
_'So this is it to be a Digimon'_

* * *

Raito stared startled at the figure – no digimon – in front of them.  
Where the yellow light had been only a moment ago stood an angel with white wings, dressed in a white dress and with long blond hair, braided in a ponytail.  
"S-sukai?" Kasai asked hoarsely next to Raito.  
Yeah, it was only logical that this was Sukai. After all Sukai had stood there only a second ago.  
The angel turned to them and smiled gently.  
Her left eye was in a dark blue color, while the other was covered by bandages.  
Besides that her face had similar features like Sukai's, what left only the conclusion that this _really _was Sukai. Or at least her digimon form.

"DO IT AGAIN ANGEMON!"  
The loud voice made Raito snap his head away from Sukai to look at the same blond guy that had yelled and cheered this entire time for Angemon.  
Raito frowned. This brat really started to annoy him.  
He saw Angemon nodding and yelling again a 'Heaven's Knuckle' as he fired another beam at them.  
Raito grew uneasy. Even though Sukai was now a digimon, it was the first time she digivolved so he wasn't sure if she could control it good enough to deflect the attack, but his worry seemed unnecessary.

The warrior of hope turned toward the Angemon again and held her hand in front of her body as if she wanted to catch a ball.  
And, really, when the beam arrived it stopped between her hands and formed a small ball.  
Sukai opened her hands and shoved the ball back at Angemon where it hit him square in the chest sending him flying on the ground where he dedigivolved to a Patamon.  
"PATAMON!" The blond boy yelled out and run to the small digimon. "What did you do, you bitch?!"  
The warrior of hope lifted her arms above her head in a surrendering manner.

"Are you guys okay?" By the time Denki and Kanrei had arrived and examined carefully Yami.  
Raito nodded with Kasai, not lifting the gaze from Sukai's digimon form.

"Please listen, humans." The angel spoke in a warm and gentle voice,  
"We don't want to fight you."  
"Oh yeah?! That looked different when you injured Poromon, Gatomon and Patamon!" the boy with the reddish hair and the ridicules goggles shouted.  
Raito growled lowly, ready to yell back that they had injured his brother first, but Sukai didn't let him.  
"This is only a misunderstanding. Believe us, when we say that we just wanted to protect our friend." She made a gesture toward the still unconscious Yami.  
"Your friend?! He is dark! He is evil!" the blond boy shouted once again.  
Raito glared one of his death glared at him. Seriously, what was his problem? Was afraid of the darkness or what?  
"We want you to let us leave in peace before more innocent are injured. We don't want to fight."  
"You are anything but innocent!" a small kid, even younger than Tommy, with brown hair shouted back, but was silenced by an older boy with brown messy hair. Raito recognized him as a friend of Takuya – Tai Yagami?

"We'll let you leave."  
The boy with the goggles turned to him surprised and obviously angry.  
"WHAT?! Tai what are ya saying?"  
"If they are saying they'll retreat peacefully, we'll let them. I don't want any more of our friends injured." He answered, his serious gaze never leaving Sukai.  
The warrior of hope lowered her head lightly.  
"I appreciate that, thank you. But I want to tend our friend's injury first. He lost a lot of blood."  
Not waiting for an answer, she turned away and walked to Yami to kneel next to him.  
Raito stared up at Sukai in awe a smirk playing at his lips.  
_'Wow, she digivolved the first time in her life, and still she seemed to be more use as a leader than Takuya.' _He risked a glance to Kasai who stared, eyes wide open, at the angel. _'I beg that annoys him to hell!' _

Unnecessary to mention that it amused Raito to hell. __

"Do you think you can help him?" Arashi asked concerned and made Raito focus on his brother and the newbie of their group.  
The angel smiled at her.  
"Trust me."  
The warrior of hope held her left hand over the wound and after a few seconds the bandages around her arm started to glow and removed themselves.  
They floated above the unconscious form of Yami and finally wrapped themselves around his waist and the wound.  
They glowed in a brighter light, then the light faded slowly and the bandages came back to Sukai to wrap around her arm again.

To their knees Yami stirred and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Guys?" He asked drowsy, "What happened?"  
Arashi squealed in delight and hugged the warrior of darkness who had tried to get up.  
"Look", Denki pointed at the place where Yami's armor was shattered, "His wound is completely healed!"  
They all gathered around Yami curiously.  
"You're right!" Kanrei said in awe and turned to Sukai. "You're awesome… eh…"  
"It's Tenshimon", she smiled again, blushing lightly.  
Kanrei nodded eagerly. "You're awesome Tenshi!"

"What happened guys?" Yami repeated his question, now in a sitting position; blushing lightly from the attention.  
Kasai shook his head. "That's not important right now. We'll tell you later. More importantly", he pointed at Tenshi, "Why the hell did they listen to you but not to me?!" he asked feigning insult.  
Everybody stared at him puzzled but finally started laughing.  
Raito smacked over his head before he helped Yami up. "Do you think you can walk, Nii-san?"  
Yami looked at him curious and nodded finally. "I actually feel pretty good."  
They all got up and turned one last time to the Chosen.  
The humans stood there watching them carefully and even though they didn't speak Raito could see that quite a few of them didn't agree with Tai's decision.  
From the corner of his eye Raito could see that Kasai stretched himself, and finally waved at them and shot them a huge grin.  
"We'll see ya then, buddies! Next time hopefully not like this!"  
The warriors jumped in the trees toward the school again.  
Raito could hear a faint shout of 'not being buddies and never meeting again' in his back as he jumped next to his brother from branch to branch.

* * *

_**(A/N): **__  
Okay, first _**(1) **_the new names:_ _Arashi means 'Storm' and Tenshi means 'Angel'  
Then something else important: The new Digimon. I drew them (who could've guessed) but I didn't upload them yet... I'll try doing it in the following week :)  
Well theeen... öhm... do I need to answer questions from the reviews? I am sorry I don't remember ^^'''  
Geeez, it's been so long since I updated...  
OH YEAH! I remeber what I wanted to say.  
I am sorry if TK is an asshole in the next chapters.  
I don't let him act like this because I don't like him, he is actually my favourite character in the second season, but I think if it comes to darkness, TK would act like this :)_  
_Hm... I guess that's it_ :)

Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey guys :)  
Today's only a short one... sorry ^^''  
Oh yeah, thanks for all the AWSOME reviews :)))  
I'm happy to hear that you like the story_ :)  
Arigato!

**Disclaimer: *****sigh***

* * *

Davis and the rest of the Chosen watched how the Digimon left the clearing, jumping off in the direction of their school.  
He was furious.  
These digimon had injured Poromon, Patamon and Salamon, and Tai let them leave without fighting.  
That just was so… stupid, cowardly!

"What the hell Tai?! Why did you let them leave?!" Davis uttered his thoughts.  
"I have to admit Davis is right, Tai! They are our enemies! We can't let them get away", TK supported Davis angrily, holding Patamon close in his arms.  
Tai turned to them with a serious expression.  
"Just like I said: I don't want any of our friends injured."  
"It's a little bit too late for that!" Davis yelled and made a gesture to Yolei who hugged Poromon hard and Kari who sat on the ground next to the still unconscious Salamon.  
"Listen", Tai said through gritted teeth, "They were strong, in fact stronger than we. Only an idiot starts a fight he can't win!"

Davis stared at the older boy in disbelief.  
"What?! Yeah they were strong, but we started to get the upper hand! If the digimon with the butterfly wings hadn't appeared, we would've easily won against the wolf-digimon and the tanned guy!"  
"Are you nuts Davis?!" Tai yelled back, "They didn't even fight seriously. Do you have any idea how often the wolf-boy had the chance to plant a hit on Angemon? Didn't you see that these digimon didn't put their full power in their punches and kicks?! Just think ONE time: When Aquilamon had 'Raito' captured and took him in the air, 'Raito' hit Aquilamon with his attack one time. ONE ATTACK, Davis! He needed one hit with his attack to make Aquilamon dedigivolve to Poromon! And with two more of them, rested and well, we really couldn't risk it to start a serious fight with them."

Davis was taken aback. Sure, he had seen that this 'Raito' only had needed one hit, but he had thought it was of their situation and that Aquilamon hadn't expected an attack.  
Had the digimon really held back? It had looked quite painful when the tanned one had hit XVeemon in the face.  
Davis looked at Veemon, who stood next to him and touched his nose just to wince in pain.

"But it's our job to kill them! At least one of them was a dark digimon and they're our ENEMIES! And the other ones didn't even blink before they attacked to protect him so they must be evil to! They're hurting digimon in the Digiworld again, and you let them get away!" TK yelled at Tai, still not convinced.

Davis watched how TK pressed Patamon to his chest. Of course TK was upset. He hated the dark digimon and the darkness for what they had done to Patamon once, and it was only natural that he was scared that the same thing could happen again.

"TK, calm down!" Matt tried to calm his brother who nearly jumped at Tai for his decision.  
Tai, for his part, didn't look like he would prevent a fight either.  
"WE CAN'T RISK THE LIFE OF OUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS! THEY AREN'T SOME TOYS WHO ARE MADE TO FIGHT!"  
"Tai, it's okay, we know that." Agumon stepped between the two boys and hold his paws up in a calming manner.  
"Just calm down you two." Sora stepped next to Tai and supported Agumon.  
Tai and TK stopped yelling but glared in silence at each other.  
For a while nobody said a word, still standing around Tai and TK, just in case if one of them would snap again.

"He really looked worried and scared…"  
The words had been silent but perfectly able to hear in the silence.  
Everybody turned their heads to Kari who still sat on the ground, gently caressing Salamon in her lap.  
"Kari…?" Yolei asked unsure.  
"This digimon…" Kari hummed softly, still not taking her gaze away from the white digimon, "When he passed me on his way to Angemon, I could see it in his eyes. Besides the anger there was worry and fear in his eyes. He was worried because of the hurt digimon…"  
Kari looked up, a somehow absent and thoughtfully look in her eyes.  
"Do evil digimon care about their comrades?"

The question hadn't been asked in an accusing way, probably was only a thought that Kari had uttered loud, but it lingered unpleasantly in the air.  
Davis could tell what everybody thought in the moment:  
'Was it really the right choice to attack?'  
And that question followed unpreventable the question 'Did TK do the right choice?'  
Davis wasn't TK's best friend and he would often fight with him, but he could only feel sympathy with the blond boy in the moment.  
It sure wasn't pretty thing to take the responsibility for an action that he had made out of worry and, well probably fear too.

"Kari! Why didn't you remind me?" Joe suddenly cut the silence and thick air, "Come on, let me see Salamon!" He kneeled next to Kari and examined Salamon's stomach carefully.

"I think it was the right choice to attack", Cody stated finally and observed Joe as he took his always present first aid kit out and started to bandage Salamon.  
"I mean, we all felt the dark presence around this digimon and we're not so sensible like Kari and Ken."  
Ken nodded affirmative.  
"Still…" Yolei said suddenly looking at Poromon. "This angel in the end said that it hadn't been their intention to fight… Do you guys think she lied?"  
Yolei looked up and she seemed kind of lost and confused.  
They fell silent again and the digimon looked confused between them. They didn't knew either…  
They had fought against them personally but they still had no clue what was the truth.

"Anyway," Joe said and got up, "We need to be cautious. Especially since we can't digivolve in our Ultimate forms."  
Davis nodded before he realized something.  
"Wait! Salamon was able to digivolve! How did you do it Kari?"  
Everybody looked at Kari surprised.  
However, she only blinked confused and scratched her head.  
"I don't know… I just suddenly felt a jolt of power and then… Gatomon digivolved."  
Davis heard Tai sigh.  
"Great more mysteries we need to solve."

"And I have one more". Izzy spoke suddenly, "I checked these digimon to look if they really are dark digimon and so on and…" he turned his laptop to the group of friends.  
The screen showed a blinking red sign that said 'NO MATCH FOUND'  
"My laptop can't find them. And this program knows every digimon in the Digiworld."  
They all stared at the screen, progressing what that meant.  
"You mean… they really aren't digimon?" Matt asked slowly.  
"I have absolutely no idea. Normally it would mean that they are not, no, but what are they if they aren't digimon?"

The question lingered in the air, just like Kari's earlier, and the mere thought of it gave Davis the chills.

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__Soo, this is the chapter :D  
Oh, I uploaded the new forms of the warriors on DeviantArt :)  
So if you're curious, check it out :)_

And I wanted you to write again which pairing you would prefer, TaixSora or MattxSora, because I got two answeres and one said Tai and the other Matt, sooo... yeah ^^

Anyway,

**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey ho :)  
An early chapter today *yeah*  
Okay, first of all:  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :3  
Second:  
You wrote which canon you'd prefer and most of you said MattxSora, thanks that you wrote what you'd prefer too :)  
But please keep on writing which you like more, because like I said: I won't focus on the pairings, so you still have time to decide :)  
Okay, I guess that's all ^^ Have fun with the chapter_ :)

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own**

* * *

The warriors had arrived at a small meadow on yard of their school, which was at least partly surrounded by trees, by now. They had had to make a detour because someone had called the fire service and many students had gathered on the edge of the forest, so it was impossible to leave the forest this way.

They all collapsed in the grass and dedigivolved. Thankfully it didn't hurt like the digivolving.  
"Guys, that was awesome! We were DIGIMON!" Zoe chanted happily.  
"So this is it like to be a Digimon." Sukai muttered quietly and stared at her hands, remembering what she had done with them only a few minutes before.  
"Right!" Zoe said and turned suddenly to the new girl and hugged her, "This was your first time!" She pulled back to look in Sukai's confused and slightly shocked face.  
"It's awesome, isn't it?! Just imagine that you can do this now whenever you want! But I would be careful; we are the only ones who know about the Digimon, after all."  
Zoe shook Sukai softly in her hyperactive and overly happy state.

Koichi interrupted finally and laid a hand on Zoe's arm in a calming manner.  
"I think she understands, Zoe. No need to shake her. I would rather know what exactly happened, all I can remember is that we digivolved and that we helped these kids, and then it's just black."  
"Right! Guys, what happened?! I mean-" Zoe stopped shaking Sukai and turned to the remaining four warriors. She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw that the boys laid on the floor with closed eyes.  
"…Are they sleeping?" She asked finally.  
Koji groaned in response, "Shut up, you guys are way too noisy."  
Zoe huffed angrily and walked to Takuya, muttering, "Who talked to you anyway? Hey TAKUYA!"  
The addressed boy just snored and Zoe stared at him disbelieving.  
"He seriously is asleep."  
"Lucky him", came a mutter from Koji.  
Zoe turned to him angrily, but decided to be nice because Koji would be able wake Takuya up.  
"Koji, could you please wake Takuya up?" She asked politely.  
The raven haired boy opened one eye lazily, "No, do it yourself. I really don't have the nerve to deal with Takuya right now."  
Zoe frowned at Koji, "Are you serious? Normally you enjoy torturing Takuya!"  
The boy grunted in response.  
"Oh fine! JP, Tommy, what about you?"  
The two boys shook their head in unison and turned away.

Now Zoe was genuinely confused and worried.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt or something like that?"  
"Don't worry Zoe, we're just tired… really tired", Tommy answered and yawned.  
Zoe frowned again.  
"Tired?"  
"Mhm," JP nodded, "So just let us sleep a little bit."  
"You can't sleep in a place like this!" Koichi kneeled down next to Takuya and shook him, "And we have lessons in a few minutes."  
Takuya stirred and opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, hey Koji, when did you cut your hair?"  
"Idiot", came the answer from Koji as he sat up, "Too dumb to distinguish me and Koichi."  
"Well… you two are twins…" Sukai muttered shyly what earned her a glare from Koji.  
Zoe chuckled to herself; she got the feeling that Sukai would fit perfectly in their group.  
Seeing that Takuya laid down again, Zoe kicked him lightly in the ribs.  
"Takuya! Get up and tell us what happened!"  
"Always so violent", Takuya muttered and yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"We are not sure ourselves", Tommy answered finally instead of Takuya.  
"We rushed into the clearing to help the humans, actually Takuya saved three of them, but suddenly they attacked us. We didn't know what to do so we just dodged, the suddenly you appeared and you were attacked… well you know what happened then."

"This bastard attacked Koichi without a reason", Koji said as he got up, still a tired but angry look on his face.  
"This angel digimon 'Angemon' stabbed him and I rushed at him and punched him. Then I saw that another digimon was about to shoot my _unconscious_ brother so I attacked her."  
Takuya snorted. "Yeah you did a pretty good job there. I hope she is still alive."  
"Oh I'm _so _sorry, Takuya, that I protected my brother." Koji answered sarcastically.  
"Guys", Zoe groaned, "What did you do?!"  
"Why is it our fault if they attacked us in the first place?" JP had gotten up by now too.  
"I don't know, maybe you provoked them?"  
Takuya got up too and furrowed his brows, "I can't think of anything… But what irritates me the most is that Tai acted this way. He normally thinks before he does something and does not judge someone without knowing them."

"Right he is one of your friends, isn't he?" Koichi asked thoughtfully, "Did you know that he knows about the Digimon?"  
Takuya shook his head violently, "No, I had no idea."  
Zoe frowned lightly, "So you think these humans are the Chosen Kazemon was speaking about? But why didn't they digivolve then?"  
"I have no idea", Koji said darkly and glared at the grass, "but I hope that they are not the Chosen, because I definitely _won't_ work with them."  
Zoe sighed, "Koji, if they are the Chosen we'll have to work with them."  
"I don't care!" Koji spat out and directed his glare to Zoe,  
"This little brat said that they need to destroy the darkness! I seriously won't work with somebody who is afraid of the darkness like a little baby and attacks somebody, who is helping, because of that!"  
"This 'little brat' is in my class", Zoe could hear Tommy mumble quietly from behind.

"Calm down, you're just grumpy because you're tried little brother."  
Koichi smiled and patted Koji's head, ignoring the fact that Koji had the same height and didn't really look like a little brother in the moment. He had more of an angry wolf.  
"I told you to stop calling me 'little brother' Koichi!" Koji grumbled annoyed pushed Koichi's hand away.

"Why are you tired anyway?" Zoe used the chance to change the subject.  
"Dunno", Takuya answered. Apparently he had managed to shove the fatigue away.  
"Suddenly in the fight I felt dizzy and tired and now… well now it's worse."  
Koji stopped bickering with Koichi when he heard that Takuya had had the same problem.  
"Same here, I was fighting against Angemon and Aquilamon but then I suddenly felt dizzy and wasn't able to dodge and block properly. But I don't understand why; when I'm training I last way longer."  
"Now that you mention it, I felt tired and exhausted pretty fast too." JP said from his spot on the grass and Tommy nodded next to him.  
"Maybe it's because you were too long a digimon?" Sukai suggested softly.  
"Maybe…" Zoe said thoughtfully and scratched her chin, "That would explain why we're not tired."  
"But we never felt dizzy back then", Koichi replied frowning.

The warriors stared at each other silently, partly because they haven't an idea what was happening and of course they all remembered that it hadn't hurt to digivolve back then too, and partly because the memories of their adventure in the Digiworld ghosted through their minds.  
"Ahhh, I wish Bokomon were here! He would know what is happening!" Takuya yelled out suddenly.  
Zoe averted her eyes.  
_'But Bokomon's dead. Seraphimon said so himself' _She thought.  
"I don't care", Koji said coldly, no expression on his face. "Come on, we have lessons we have to attend to."  
"Koji wait, we are not finished with our meeting!" Takuya yelled and ran behind Koji, but the boy ignored him.

"Guys… something weird is happening again", Sukai said suddenly confused and made the other warriors turn around.  
"I-Is this supposed to happen?" She asked and pointed at her glowing medallion.  
The friends gaped at the medallion confused.  
"Takuya! Yours is acting weird too!" JP exclaimed suddenly and pointed at Takuya's red glowing medallion.  
"You should care about yourself buddy" Takuya pointed at JP's medallion.  
Bit by bit everyone's medallions started to glow and the light got brighter again.  
"It's the same like earlier!" Zoe exclaimed, unsure if this was a good sign or a bad one, but nobody replied when the light engulfed them again.

* * *

_**(A/N):**__  
Okay that was the chapter for this week :)  
Uhm... I dunno. I always know what I have to write in the (A/N) but then I always forget it -_-  
Oh yeah, I uploaded the new forms of the warriors on DeviantArt :)  
Did I already mention that last chapter?  
I honsetly don't know ^^'''  
Okay *cough* let's forget this sorry excuse of an (A/N)_ :)

Anyway,  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N):  
**__Okay I know I am terribly late, and I'm really sorry!  
I know that this chapter is horribly short too!_

_I am really sorry but school started this week again, and in this year I am working for my ABI so I needed to make a good first impression, so I couldn't write the chapter in the lessons like I normally do.  
Well, and because I need to do more for the school I really don't know if I'll manage to write a chapter every week but I swear I'll do my best!  
Honestly, I swear!_

_Ah, I guess you waited long enough... so enjoy this short chapter :)_

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own.**

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Tai snapped his gaze away from Izzy and stared at Cody.  
His question was good, after all they stood in a still burning forest and a few of them were injured.  
It was obvious that they mustn't been seen like this, but they mustn't stay in the forest neither.  
"I don't know, but Tai's knee should be examined. Right now you can't even walk properly, right?" Joe said and looked expectant at Tai.  
Tai tried to load his leg testing and winced in pain.  
Nevertheless he said "It's not that bad, our priority is to bring the injured digimon in a safe place, without somebody seeing us or them."  
"We might have a problem", TK stated thoughtfully, "What if one of the students or our teacher have seen us? If they won't find us they might think we're in danger."

Tai though about it for a few seconds.  
To be honest he wasn't really in the mood to listen to TK but he knew that the younger boy was right, and after all they were still friends.  
"I don't think they saw us." Yolei answered instead of Tai. "They were all afraid, and I think they had more important things on their mind than searching for some guys who weren't supposed to be there anyway."  
Next to her Ken nodded supportingly.  
"Well, I guess then it's decided. We'll leave the forest in this direction" Tai pointed in the direction where the digimon had disappeared.  
"If we go this way we'll be able to dodge the crowd in front of the forest."  
The others nodded and Ken and Davis supported Tai again.

They walked quite a while, and they often needed to stop or make a detour because the path was covered in flames.  
After a few minutes they heard the sirens of the firefighters and when they saw the men in red for the first time they had to hide until they were gone; after all it would just bring up questions if they would've found them.  
Finally they left the forest and after they made sure that nobody was nearby they fell exhausted into the grass.  
While the others settled back Joe rolled Tai's pants up and examined his knee.

"Well, there is a bruise, but nothing's broken. Ken made a good job." Tai nodded and laid back in the grass.  
He sighed loudly, then he laughed.  
"We probably look like shit" he laughed breathlessly, "With all the ash and the dirt, I think my T-Shirt is even burned."  
"Oh God you're right!" Davis cried out. "What am I supposed to tell my parents?! My mother's gonna kill me!"  
"Don't worry, Davis. I'll protect you!" Demiveemon chanted happily and jumped on Davis stomach.  
"Thanks buddy, but I think you're no match for her."  
They all laughed quietly before they laid back in the grass again.  
Of course was this their smallest problem. They needed to know who these strong digimon had been, and moreover, why had digimon appeared so suddenly? It didn't make any sense.  
Tai sighed again, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud 'bing'.  
Surprised he sat up and looked around.  
"What was that?"

A few meters away from him Izzy tipped frantically in his laptop again.  
"Izzy?" Tai asked carefully.  
The boy frowned in response.  
"Guys, I don't know if you're gonna like this or not. The Portal is opened."  
"WHAT?!" Davis cried out. "What do you mean? Are there evil digimons again?!"  
Izzy shook his head, his gaze never leaving the screen in front of him.  
"No, I mean our portal. The one in my laptop."  
They all stared at each other, processing what exactly that meant.

"You mean… we can go in the Digiworld?" Matt asked slowly.  
Izzy nodded.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." He looked up at them. "So, what are we gonna do?"  
Tai blinked twice, then he furrowed his brow thoughtfully.  
Should they leave? They had to help the digital world, but what if new digimon appeared in this world?  
"We are going of course!" Davis yelled and took his Digivice out. "The Digiworld needs our help, and I won't refuse to help them!"  
Tai exchanged a look with Agumon and the yellow digimon nodded.

"Well, here we go then!" Tai smiled and pulled his Digivice out too and held it in front of the laptop.  
He looked around and saw that everybody else acted the same way, with a determined look on their face.  
"Here we come Digiworld!"  
And with these words they were all sucked in the laptop.

* * *

_**(A/N):**_

_Like I already said, I'm sorry.  
And to be honest, in the last weeks my mind was occupied by -Man... I seriously love this Anime *-*_

_But I have some good news too :)  
Did you guys hear that there's gonna be a third Digimon Adventure season? Like Adventure 03.  
I think I honestly jumped in joy *-*_

_One of my best friends asked me who's gonna be paired up with whom in the season and when I answered that Matt and Sora probably will be canon she made a face and said "Great, and what about Tai? Will he get paired up with Agumon?!"  
I think I first had the feeling I had to puke, then I laughed like a maniac and finally after I thought about it for a moment my childhood was ruined. Thanks Nina, I owe you :D_

_Well, anyway ^^ again, I am sorry for this short and late_ chapter...  
**Like it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)**


End file.
